


The World, Her World

by Vesile



Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [3]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Book 4: Balance, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gap Filler, Hurt/Comfort, Korra POV, Korrasami is Canon, Light Angst, Mental Health Issues, Mutual Pining, POV Asami Sato, Pre-Relationship, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28715262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vesile/pseuds/Vesile
Summary: "Korra was close to her, whether that meant being in close proximity or an inch nearer to having Asami forthcoming. Either which, she felt a consuming pull. And Korra didn’t want to push Asami, but neither did she want to run away. She tried to see past her conflictions, and look only at the woman in front of her."There's something odd about Korra's world now. For the first time in her life, she isn't anticipating tragedy. But even though her battle is now over, Asami's has only just begun.Korra feels that aching again, and she just wants to make Asami feel better. But how? When Asami keeps looking away.(Takes place in between Kuvira's defeat and Varrick and Zhu Li's wedding in the Book 4 finale, "The Last Stand")
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato
Series: Korrasami Gap Fillers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104854
Comments: 25
Kudos: 66





	1. Difficult to Ignore

**Author's Note:**

> Yo yo yo. A MULTI CHAPTER fic? Damn I hope I don't go crazy with this. 
> 
> Before you proceed, I suggest reading the Korra recovery one-shot which is part of this series. ( https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713186 ) 
> 
> Is it a part of this specific chapter in Korra and Asami's lives? No, but you'll have a better understanding of the way I illustrate Korra's character. How she feels, what makes her tick, what exactly is that aching?  
> Your comprehension of this fic will just be all the more rounded. 
> 
> Have tissues near by, now bring on the Angsty Slowburn!

The gray of the clouds didn’t look as intimidating as they normally would. Maybe all of the other colors of the territory shrouded the upcoming stormy weather. The crowded vines of the Spirit Wilds were now flattened, creating a large circular gape, all green and highlighted by the yellow of the portal. Spiraling vertically, it’s beams decorated the sky, making those stormy clouds no longer threatening, but a shaded canvas, aiding the portal’s light in being even more of a paragon. It was such an unprecedented view.

The spirits were aerodynamic, floating around through the air as if it was an unconfined pool. Finally free of threats, finally free of fear, being allowed to breathe. 

Korra wanted to empathize, but even with the new yellow, and even with the battle over, her tightness didn’t unravel, she wasn't yet free to glide along with the spirits. 

There was so much around her aside from the portal Korra never believed she would witness. Such as Kuvira walking away, head bowed, wound tight, being led to some form of confinement, not even putting up a fight. Kuvira’s entire demeanor, her very being transformed like the very city she had just attempted to conquer. Quite literally, basking in a new light, one her and the Avatar had made to develop. 

Everyone spent the rest of the evening devising up a plan for how to proceed. Mako was adamant about Korra focusing on healing the more badly injured before even touching him with any water, although Korra played it off as an excuse to go find Wu expeditiously. 

Asami had wonderfully suggested the idea along with Tenzin to set up refugee camps. They wouldn't be able to meet with President Raiko until the following day, yet Jinora was eager to begin the process. She dragged Bolin to the public parks where Earth Tents could be built, and had Ikki and Meelo notify White Lotus members to assist in building and healing as well as gathering volunteers. 

To say that it was stressful was quite an understatement, to say that Korra was exhausted was an even bigger one. 

All the citizens, their homes now pathetic rubble or fleeting dust. 

There was a collective idea and agreement in bringing the citizens back to the destroyed city, as not everyone lived downtown. 

Any residents whose home had been demolished, would rendezvous at the temporary camps until Raiko hopefully enacts some sort of order to improve the general welfare. Korra hoped his arrogance and intractability would be set aside given the extremity of the aftermath. 

Until that was settled, Korra had to treat the wounded. 

“Was your tower hit?” Korra asked Asami as they were the only ones left without an immediate task. 

“No.” Asami looked down. 

The events of just an hour ago felt jumbled in Korra’s head. As chaotic as the war was, inwardly processing it all felt like an additional battle. Like platoons of inadequate soldiers struggling their way to each forefront, effecting no action other than tripping over one another’s feet. 

Nothing but a bloody mess, filled with regretful death and surrender. 

Korra shook her head as if to throw her thoughts off balance, but it felt like beating a dead ostrich-horse. 

Korra could remember a few things vividly. Expressing her determination to Su, getting dragged on the ceiling of the control room, choosing to defy a cataclysmic pink ray in order to save a person who might’ve served an even greater threat. 

And of course, something she believed neither she, nor the woman adjacent to her had a moment to properly absorb. At least in a healthy way. 

She wanted to express regret for allowing Hiroshi to just linger. Even if his operation greatly benefited them, even if his sacrifice wasn’t in vain. 

Because it wasn’t, and Korra wanted to make that known. She wanted more than to apologize, she wanted to say thank you. 

There it was again, things she wanted. 

She wanted a nap, and some food. 

“Future Industries Tower isn’t far from here, we should get going.” Asami said quietly, her eyes still fixed on the vines below. 

Korra eyed her carefully, feeling her face frowning. Maybe the more extensively she stared, the quicker Asami would catch on. 

Her half witted attempts to make Asami remove her gaze from the ground went expectedly futile. So they walked in silence, eventually both out of necessity keeping their eyes to the sidewalk. As a lingering look up towards each other would presumably result in a twisted ankle. 

Asami’s arms were folded, hands tucked away between her arms and sides. Hugging herself in compensation for the lack of a real one. A real one Korra could’ve, but didn’t provide. 

As if the pain from guilt wasn’t enough, Korra of course stubbed her toe, cursing loudly. 

“ _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.”  _

The agony most definitely served her right, choosing to stare at the pretty lady rather than the placement of her feet on uneven ground. 

She could distantly hear Asami’s cries of ‘ _Are you alright?!’_ , Yet Korra’s gritted teeth wouldn’t grant her the ability to answer. She simply held her foot until the pain subsided. When it did, 

“Fine. Earthbender remember?” She said uncomfortably as she pointed to herself, still manually exhaling. “This isn’t new.” 

“Are you sure?” Korra could finally see those green eyes, and the sting either diminished, or she simply became too diverted to feel it. 

Korra nodded her head. And the two of them recommenced their tread down the road as if nothing had happened. 

“Make sure to heal those bruises later though.” Asami suddenly voiced. 

Korra almost tripped again from the abrupt stop in her ambles. So Asami noticed, she had looked at her. 

It was a strange thing to smile at, so Korra strayed a little behind until her awkward grin dwindled. 

Even with her line of sight directed towards her feet, Korra knew she was surrounded by half standing buildings, chunks of simple apartment complexes, pieces of normal livelihood, ripped away, blown to bits. Korra did what she could, she wasn’t requested for much more. Stop Kuvira, right? 

That’s what she did. Sure she tore a bit of reality in the process, nonetheless, she did it. 

This tear, this portal, it was an accident. A mistake Korra was impressed with herself in making. Another strange feeling befell her, a sense of pride. 

Kuvira’s words cycled in her head, ‘ _ Her power is beyond anything I could ever hope to achieve _ .’. 

Tenzin told her to learn from her enemies, though Korra never predicted she’d feel good about the lesson. 

She never thought she’d feel good again. But similarly to the events of today and even a few days ago, the world,  _ her _ world, was being redefined into an unprecedented one. 

A new era, dawning right before her. 

She looked over at Asami, risking another stubbed toe. “The water. How…?” Korra hoped her hazy wording was something Asami could decipher. 

Fortunately, Asami could. “Assuming the pipes didn’t burst, the sinks should be enough.” 

“How good is that assumption?” Korra’s hands met, shakily threading her fingers. 

“I don’t know.” 

The response almost tore Korra’s heart a little. Asami sounded so,...unassociated. If Korra didn’t know that it was Asami she was conversing with, she wouldn’t have ever discerned that tone with her. 

It was dry, and pathetic. The unfamiliarity of it was pitiful. Asami, invariably, could retell those old Airbender parables that Tenzin failed to instill in Korra’s regard, and yet Asami could somehow succeed where Tenzin couldn’t. She just had that voice, one that Korra couldn’t close her ears to, because Asami was just that irresistibly stirring. She just stayed. 

But here Asami was, speaking so detachedly and deadpan it felt, well dead. 

  
  


_ Just ask her if she’s okay _ . 

  
  


But she didn’t. Because Asami wasn’t. 

And Korra didn’t know if she ever will be. 

Her stomach began to feel a strange clashing sense of hot and cold. It could’ve been her hunger, but the ache felt less biotic, and more spirited. She knew what it was, what she was aching for. Or more precisely, who. 

To dither on what she exactly wanted, wasn’t exactly something she wanted to do. It would lead her down a projectile line of numerous ruminations, such as an existential crisis.

But Asami pushed her way through, even without saying a word or making a move. She was the end of this line, this aching. It didn’t feel fair, that she was the remedy when it was all her fault in the first place. Nonetheless, Asami was an answer to questions Korra wanted to ask of her. 

That was something Korra didn’t want to feel guilty about. It was something she didn’t want to pull back from. 

But that’s exactly what she was doing right now, pulling back, feeling guilty. She sighed audibly, and hoped Asami didn’t question as to why. 

The rest of the walk was predominantly climbing debris, and Korra refused to admit she felt a flutter in her stomach when Asami extended a hand for help after slightly stumbling on a particularly large piece of road and vine. 

Korra pulled her up to height level, and still Asami deterred from eye contact. At least she uttered a quiet “ _ Thank you _ ” to which Korra replied “ _ You’re welcome _ ”, a little too amiably. 

To antagonize Asami’s reticence would be heavily hypocritical, so Korra did her best to swat away any feelings of resentment.

She hadn’t even realized they had reached Asami’s office, the amount of injured bodies must've snapped her out of her introspection. 

The amount wasn’t irrationally overwhelming, but that notion only eased Korra’s nerves slightly. There was scattering of red, made up of glider suits and blood. 

She raced to the nearest Airbender who was tilted awkwardly against a wall, trying to pull himself upright. “Hey,” Korra said softly, “Can you tell me your name?” 

“Dorje.” The Airbender said scratchily, his shaggy black hair covered his eyes. He was gripping the left side of his waist. 

“Hi Dorje, I’m Avatar Korra.” She bent down and tried to tilt her face under his bangs, prompting him to look towards her. 

Dorje however kept his gaze lowered. “My waist, I think it’s my rib.” His voice was pained, desperate to be healed. 

“Ok, don’t worry, let me have a look. Can you lay down for me please?” Korra was about to make another request for Asami to collect her some water, but it seems she had already done so, as a filled bucket suddenly appeared at her feet. 

“Thanks.” Korra said quietly, grinning in appreciation, and Asami smiled back, ever so slightly. 

Not wanting to smear herself even further, Korra pushed the fabric of her gloves up to her fingertips. Asami aided Dorje in lying down, her gentle palms holding the weight of a grown, limp man. Once her gloves were removed, Korra waterbent a small splash of water to encompass her hands, then slowly revolved them over Dorje’s injured area. 

“Where does it hurt?” She asked, finally seeing his distressed face. 

His eyes creased and his teeth grit, his sweat visible on his upper lips as he opened them quiveringly, “A little higher,” His scratchy voice responded in Korra’s small circular movements of his hip-bone. Korra complied, settling her watered hands over his left lower rib. 

His eyes steadily opened and Korra could physically feel his diaphragm return to its relaxed form, his exhalation drastically changing the shape of his current position. 

Knowing she was in the right place, Korra concentrated and began to heal, glowing the water, feeling his bones realign.

Korra let out a sigh of relief, healing an internal wound wasn’t something she’d ever conducted before. Her immediate feat, expanding the moving snowball of unprecedented moments. Korra wondered how long it would ongoingly roll, and what else it would manage to capture. It’s direction, appropriately meandering. 

“How do you feel?” Korra asked steadily. 

“Better. Thank you Avatar.” Dorje’s scratchy voice softened. 

“I wish I could stay with you while you rest but I have to treat everyone else.” Korra said with an apologetic look. “Will you be okay?” 

Dorje shut his eyes, it still seemed as though talking was an excruciating task. (Korra could empathize with that).

“I’ll be fine. Please go heal the others.” Dorje coughed through his words. 

With a nod, Korra stood up, leaving her gloves on the floor. She abruptly turned around, “Asami?” Looking up at her name, Asami straightened her back. “Can you check if any White Lotus Waterbenders have arrived? I could use some help.” 

Asami got to her feet and nodded before heading to the elevator. Korra knew Asami didn't have to verbally reply, but it would've been nice if she had. 

Being upset, feeling irked, even if faintly at Asami’s quietude wasn't something Korra deemed she was permitted to feel. She blamed it on her lack of focus on the injured, but Korra knew the actuality. And if anything, it unsettled her further. 

A fresh new round of guilt and self loathing washed Korra away, and she felt herself slowly slipping. 

The room was blurring, but Korra found enough clarity to push herself to breathe. She counted a number for every in and exhalation. 

Eventually, she gained enough composure and moved on to the nearest casualty. Korra recognized the young Airbender, she had carried her unconscious body on her back. Her short hair resembled Korra’s, yet contained dried blood, knotting the strands in a few places. 

“Avatar Korra.” The Airbender said, sounding relieved. 

Korra knelt down before her, “Hi. Can you tell me your name please?” 

“Nyima.” She said, eyes still glued to Korra. 

“Hi Nyima, it’s nice to properly meet you.” Korra waved her hand. 

“Properly?” Nyima questioned. 

Korra hesitated, “Uhh, I kinda took your body out of the rubble.” She chastised herself for not easing the awkwardness of her statement. 

Nyima’s eyes widened before turning away. “Oh. Thanks for that.” She mumbled. 

“How are you feeling?” Korra asked considerably, wanting to change the atmosphere. 

“My skull is pounding.” Nyima was able to lift herself to a sitting position. “I don’t even remember getting hit.” 

“Ok, well let’s just heal your physical injuries first.” 

Nyima nodded, a painful look etched upon her face as she removed her hand from her head, revealing the bloody contusion. 

Korra swallowed the impulse to hiss. The wound wasn’t completely dry. “Just relax.” Korra whispered as she bent more water to glove her hands, moving to stand behind Nyima to get better access. Korra centralized herself, reserving all her focus into this one act. Healing ribs was one thing, healing a skull was a whole nother operation. 

“Are you doing okay?” Korra asked as the water gleamed and hummed. 

“Yes.” Nyima answered simply. 

Although Korra couldn’t really hear Nyima’s response. She barricaded all of her other senses except for touch, intensely hoping the skills she had learnt from Katara were upheld. 

Korra could feel Nyima’s skin mend back together, the yawning wound slowly closing, discontinuing the stream of blood issuing into her hair. 

“Done. Does it feel better?” Korra asked, turning to face Nyima. 

“Much. I can see more clearly now.” She said with a small smile. 

“Good. You should get yourself cleaned up, I have to continue healing.” Korra pressed her hands on her knees to help elevate herself. 

“Ms. Sato said we were needed.” Korra looked towards the source of the sudden sound. Three White Lotus members stood in the doorway, their grand blue and white garments blocking Asami from view. 

“Yes, you are.” Korra said walking towards them. “I’ve already healed two Airbenders, Dorje and Nyima. You’re all proficient in healing?” 

“We all are, yes.” Said a female White Lotus member Korra’s recognized from the Island. 

“Great.” Korra spoke firmly, “We better hurry, I’m not sure how badly everyone else is hurt.” 

The next few hours were diligent, filled with water-gloved hands and sweat-dripped foreheads. The three White Lotus members’ proclamations held true, as each victim was effectively healed with the exception of one Airbender who’s neck they had managed to stem the blood of. He needed further medical attention, prompting the female White Lotus member, whose name Korra learned was Enjo, offered to accompany him to the nearest hospital. 

“Thank you Enjo.” Korra said as they bowed to each other. 

“I guess I should go help with the Earth Tents, or meet with Raiko.” Korra put her hand on her chin, inwardly debating her options. Negotiating, or even the mere attempt to do so with Raiko was headache inducing, and the throbbing beat of Korra’s current migraine didn’t need any more pounding. 

She wanted to ask Asami for advice. She tilted her head upwards, searching the room. 

“Where’d she go?” Korra asked Enjo who was aiding the injured Airbender. 

“Where’d who go?” Enjo paused her movements. 

“Asami.” 

“Miss Sato?”

Korra groaned, “Yes! Where is she?” 

“She left...a couple minutes ago. She went to meet with Tenzin and hoped to catch a meeting with Raiko.” Enjo spoke in confusion, as if it was something Korra must’ve already known. Because she definitely should’ve. 

“Damn it.” Korra slapped her forehead. The familiar twinge of guilt crept up Korra’s already gnawing headache. 

Korra stomped out of the room towards the elevator, deciding to pay a visit to the Earth Tent assemblages. She’d seen enough liquid for today. 

Her arms were sore, and Korra remembered Asami’s suggestion of healing the bruises she received from all the shit in the past twelve hours. 

She didn’t want Asami to be displeased in her non-compliance, then again maybe it would finally pique Asami’s voice. 

_ No _ . She shook her head. That would be juvenile. She wasn’t going to disobey Asami’s considerate requests just to be on the receiving end of her deliberate attention.

Korra almost wished she was immature enough to pull off the scheme. 

She will heal the bruises, she thought to herself determinedly. Just not at this specific moment, because... she was already descending in the elevator. 

Yes, that was it. That was why. 

Of course. 

Korra’s awkward hesitation in stepping outside of Future Industries Tower was terrifyingly interrupted by a figure. 

Fortunately, one Korra actually enjoyed seeing. 

“Jinora!” Korra addressed the floating blue body. 

“Korra! We need your help! The citizens are stressed and are demanding to see you!” Jinora said while sharply glancing around her, most likely in reference to commotion. 

Korra made a noise of frustration before bending an air scooter. She unfortunately didn’t have her glider. “I’m on my way!” 

On any other day, navigating through the streets of Republic City would be something Korra would initially struggle with, but get the hang of eventually. But today, rubble and damage broke off street signs, and to rely on geographical familiarity was an almost useless attempt. She maneuvered around the mess of the city, and in due course reached a chaotic scene. 

The amount of babies crying did nothing to soothe Korra’s headache. And the amount of adults whining as they ran up to her didn’t help either. 

“Avatar Korra, our homes!” 

“How long will we be like this?” 

“What about all our things?” 

“Are there bathrooms in these earth tents?” 

The strange comment caused Korra to splutter. “What? No, there will be no indoor plumbing in the makeshift tents made out of rock!” 

The man who asked her the question backed away slightly. 

“Go pee somewhere else!” Korra yelled at him. 

She spent the next hour answering questions, bullshitting many of her answers with,  _ “Oh yes Raiko has a plan.”  _ , or even, _ “We have ideas on how to proceed.”.  _

Empty answers were the only answers at the moment.

She soon spotted Jinora who was publicly serving tea, Zhu Li standing aside her with a clipboard. 

“Hey.” Korra said as she received Jinora’s offering cup. 

“Hey. How was everything?” Jinora asked while refilling the sugar caster. 

“Chaotic. It feels wrong to be frustrated with them all.” The tea was only slightly alleviating her pounding skull. 

“Oh don’t feel guilty. Even if it’s justified you can’t help but be annoyed with whiny people.” Zhu Li voiced, causing Korra to stare at the woman whom she hardly ever spoke with. 

“I guess you’d know all about that.” Korra jested. 

“Oh yes. Varrick is quite whiny, but I love him despite that.” Zhu Li sighed and stared off absently. 

Korra felt as though she’d been hit with a rock.  _ Love?  _

“Wait, What?” Korra said, putting down her tea. 

“We’re engaged!” Zhu Li held up her finger, and there lay a green ring. “I thought we announced it before!” 

“I didn’t hear!” Korra couldn’t seem to blink. This was all very...new. So this was the next stop of the rolling snowball of surprises. It really did take unorthodox directions. 

“Uhh, Congrats!” Korra made an effort to appear more eager than bewildered. 

Zhu Li nodded in thanks. 

“So when’s the wedding?” Jinora perked up. 

“Oh in a few days. We didn’t wanna wait.” Zhu Li had said firmly without looking up from her clipboard. She seemed so self-assured in a very professional way, shamelessly yet impressively having a flimsy planned wedding. Although, knowing Zhu Li, even if only slightly, it would be a wedding no one would ever presume was planned in such a short time. 

“Sounds exciting!” Korra said, still all at sea with the news. 

“We’re all invited right?” Jinora suddenly jumped excitedly, resembling her younger sister whenever she would get enraptured. 

“Yes. And I already asked Tenzin for it to be held at Air Temple Island.” Zhu Li smiled at Jinora’s peppy demeanor. “Mostly for practical reasons.” She shrugged. 

Korra knew what the ‘practical reasons’ were. Zhu Li didn’t need to be vague, as the explicit answer was quite explicitly surrounding them. 

“Jinora, is there any food?” Korra asked, her hunger losing patience. 

“Yeah, in that big tent over there.” She pointed towards a fountain. “There isn’t much but it’s still enough.” 

Korra grinned at her. Jinora was just a kid, yet so capable. Korra grabbed the young Airbendering Master’s shoulder. “It’s perfect. I’m proud of you. Just look at everyone you're helping!” Korra stretched her arms out, gesturing to all the civilians benefiting from the Air Nation and Jinora’s efforts. 

Jinora blushed in return. “Thanks. But it was my dad mostly.” 

“It can be both.” Korra beamed at her.

She raced to the tent after a wave goodbye, making sure to watch her feet as the ground was still jagged. 

And then she crashed, of course into another person. 

“Ow! Hey!” A voice said. A voice which made Korra want to drown. 

It seemed no matter whether she looked towards or away from Asami she’d somehow managed another injury. 

“Asami! Hi! I’m so sorry.” Korra apologized frantically. 

“Oh. Hello Korra.” 

The deadpan tone lowered Korra’s appetite. Her stomach had begun to ache again, and in a very non-food related way. 

“It’s getting late. Are you sure you should still be here?” Korra put forward. 

“I could ask you the same.” Asami stared vaguely at Korra’s arms,noticing the bruises Korra deliberately hadn’t healed yet. 

“Well I’m the Avatar, so…” Korra scratched the back of her head. Hoping her weak sentence conveyed the message of her not having many opportunities for self care with someone in her position. 

“Still...” Asami uttered quietly. Her lips had narrowly open again. She hitched, as if choking off the rest of the sentence slowly exiting her forming lips. 

“I’m going to get some food.” Korra said, gripping her own forearm. “Have you eaten yet?” 

Asami shook her head, keeping it directed away from Korra. 

“Let’s go then.” Korra didn’t give Asami a chance to decline. Her hands found Asami’s shoulders, and guided her towards the large tent. 

The touch didn’t feel like a final decision on how she will proceed in terms of dealing with Asami’s new mien. Because Korra was still confused, and Asami wasn’t nudging her in any direction.

She didn’t want to distance herself, to give Asami space. After everything, after so long, she wanted to move forward. She didn’t want to hold back, and the one thing she wanted to hold remained untouchable. 

That’s what Asami was right now, untouchable. Even with her shoulder right beneath Korra’s palm. 

The smell of noodles gave her senses a new focus, she was grateful for that. 

“Korra!” It was Tenzin, his face brightened. 

Korra waved, “Hey Tenzin.” 

“How are you doing? Did you help heal the Airbenders and others?” Of course Tenzin headed straight to the point. 

“Yeah, they’re all okay. Except for one guy, he might need to stay in a hospital.” She said as calmly as she could. 

“What? Who?” Tenzin had already begun to panic. 

Korra hesitated, she felt awkward, not knowing the names of each Airbender. “Uhh…” 

“Tsomo.” Korra suddenly heard someone say. 

“Do you know where he’s being held?” Tenzin had directed the question towards Asami, strangely enough. 

“No, but I saw Enjo return to the camp a few minutes ago, she knows.” Asami pointed towards the flap of the tent to signal outside. And Korra was bewildered. 

Asami was answering Tenzin’s questions on the status of  _ his  _ Nation, and knew them by name. Was there anything she didn’t know? 

“I better go check on him. Thank you Asami.” Tenzin bowed before speeding off.

There was silence for a moment until Korra overcame her dazed state. “You know their names.” She stated plainly. 

“Of course.” Asami said, a little surprised. “Don’t you?” 

“Only some of them.” Korra laughed nervously. “I didn’t really get much of a chance to know them since, you know…” 

Asami did know. And Korra felt guilty for bringing it up. 

“Do you work with them ever?” Korra tried to level her voice. Maybe small talk would trigger Asami to open. 

“I mean I designed their suits. And I've had conversations with them.” Asami was beginning to look at her. Korra just needed to push a little harder. 

“Oh right! I forgot you did that...you did a great job by the way.” Korra smiled toothily. 

She received a small grin in return, she was getting closer. Little by little. “Thanks.” Asami said simply. 

“So...noodles?” Korra gestured to the box of take-out. She wasn’t very good at this. 

Asami nodded wordlessly. Korra handed her a carton. And no, she didn’t relish in the tiny brush of their fingers. Of course not. 

She was better than that. 

Of course. 

“You never healed the bruises.” Asami pointed out. A strange mix of embarrassment and guilt became the forefront of Korra’s aching. 

She rubbed her shoulder, “I guess I just forgot.” Korra lied quietly. 

“Yeah, you tend to do that.” Asami stated unexpectedly. 

Korra furrowed her brows. “Do what?” 

“Forget to take care of yourself.” 

Korra couldn’t tell if it was some kind of joke. 

“What were the past three years then?” Korra said angrily. She knew it was the wrong thing to say, and yet she said it. It felt unwarranted, to hope it sparked something in Asami.

Korra weighed out her options. Freak out and act rash, or allow Asami to explain herself. 

She knew what the correct answer was. It didn’t stop her. 

“No, I’m curious.” Korra said aggressively with hints of sarcasm. 

Asami didn’t react in the way Korra expected her too. There was no heated anger, or anything. She was devitalized, lacking any motivation or trigger to begin any arguments. 

Seeing Asami nonplussed, unmoved, was terrifyingly unfamiliar. Korra’s confliction morphed into static. To say she was at crossroads would be pushing it, because she felt there was no path at all. Her platoon of rumination had no direction to go or follow, they were awaiting an order that would never arrive. 

“No.” Asami said firmly. 

Korra’s head was ready to explode. “No, what?” 

“I’m not doing this. You know what I meant.” Korra wished she did know, but it was hard to believe Asami when she kept,  _ looking away _ . 

“Do I?” She said, her noodles aggressively being looped around her chopsticks. 

“You do. And you think starting an argument will get something done but it won’t.” Asami stared down at Korra on the last word. Her green eyes made ‘ _ won’t _ ’ sound all the more terrifying. 

Asami had seen right through her. All of the defenses Korra uselessly built were declining. The wrong walls were coming down. 

Asami wasnt stupid, she definitely wasnt naive. Korra was being read like a book. She was becoming unraveled, and Asami was untouchable, deliberate, stubborn, honest, and yet oh so,  _ irresistible _ . 

Korra tried not to let the emerging glare of Asami’s eyes corrupt her resentful state of mind. She had to remain focused, beat Asami at this game of “ _ Who’s more stubborn _ ?”. 

It was difficult, because Asami was quite...difficult to ignore. 

“I don’t think that.” She lied, her voice higher than she wished for it to be.

“You do.” Asami said, staring Korra down further. It defeated her defenses in practically a single blow. And she was mentally toppling over, soon no longer exclusively so. 

Asami’s breath was angry, yet strangely, captivatingly rhythmic. She was like nothing else, even when untouchable, somehow magnetic. She had the world’s attention, and Korra’s as well. 

Korra wanted to direct her current melting knees towards something other than a chair. Because chair’s couldn’t run their hands through her hair, sadly enough. 

“Enlighten me.” Korra tried to make it look as if she was taking a seat simply to get more comfortable. She swaggered slightly and knelt back into the chair, hopefully giving off the impression of someone whose mind wasn't where it actually was at the moment. 

“Stop playing this game.” Asami huffed. “We both know you have the tendency to be unkind towards yourself.” She crossed her arms. It was endearing, and in a very inapt way. 

“You’re not doing much to help that right now.” Korra sounded smug even though her brain was currently screaming. 

“This isn’t about me.” Asami’s hair waved as she spoke.

“It could be.” She was now being more obvious, and hoped it didn’t backfire. 

Asami’s eyes went wide before saddening. Her balled up fists had unraveled, and Korra felt her very soul do the same. She got through to Asami, she reversed her untouchability. However it didn’t feel very triumphant, as her win inevitably led Asami to a loss. 

“Not...right now.” Asami looked down. Korra had expected it, and yet it still froze something within her. 

“Asami. Wait.” Korra made to get up, her noodles forgotten. 

“You’re right, it is getting late.” Asami set down her noodles as well. “Goodnight Korra.” And then she was gone. 

The mouth of the tent thrashed in the wind, opening it’s flaps wildly. Gasping a little too heavily for a moment that just froze Korra’s breath. But soon a heavy patter met the ground and the wind made an effort to guide it. The non-threatening gray clouds from earlier had decided to uphold their original intended reputation. And it had worked, Korra felt afraid. 

The spirits weren’t dancing anymore, they had gone home. Maybe she should as well. 

Korra walked through the weather, waterbending an umbrella for herself. She passed through the park, each family was being given supplies and rushing into their earth tents. A pathetic sight. 

“Korra!” She heard through the rain. 

“Jinora? Is that you?” Korra asked the figure of red and orange running towards her. 

“It’s me. I haven’t been able to gather everyone though.” Jinora looked around, hoping to see past the thick rain. 

Korra suddenly had an idea. She breathed deeply before sensing the water around her, lifting up her arms into a ‘T’ position to expand the umbrella above her to protect the general vicinity. A few droplets were quivering in place, soon to raise and join the water blanket above them. 

“Oh wow. Thanks.” Jinora said before calling out, “Air Nation! Everyone back to Air Temple Island!” 

Korra saw Airbenders soon gather around her. “That everyone?” She asked. 

“Yes.” Jinora answered. Korra was about to contract the giant umbrella to only encompass her when she noticed a different shade of red among the scattered Air Benders. Asami still hadn’t left. 

“Are you all okay to fly back to the Island?” Korra asked the group. There was a collective answer of unsure “yes’s”. Slightly assuaged, Korra retracted the liquid roof and created two small ones. She bent one slowly over to Asami before settling it above her anomalously wet and tousled hair. 

Asami watched the curved liquid above her, watching the droplets land from an unconventional perspective before gradually lowering her chin, making Korra the next deliberate focus of her green eyes. 

“You didn’t leave.” Korra spoke softly, stepping closer. 

“The rain caught me off guard.” Asami said. It looked as if she wanted to turn away. But she didn’t, she kept her gaze, watching Korra with strange magnitude. 

Asami’s breath was turning cold, Korra could see it forming into a vapor. The condensation was peculiarly alluring, maybe through the way it drifted into Korra’s direction, and without Airbending, alighted onto her face and neck. 

The rain fell harder, rumbling in Korra’s ears. With every muffled drop onto her water umbrella, she felt every fragment of her being drift away, and all she saw, through the impenetrable rain, was Asami. 

Korra merged their protective waters, inching her free hand forward. Maybe Asami would meet her halfway. 

Korra was close to her, whether that meant being in close proximity or an inch nearer to having Asami forthcoming. Either which, she felt a consuming pull. And Korra didn’t want to push Asami, but neither did she want to run away. She tried to see past her conflictions, and look only at the woman in front of her. 

There was a pensive look etched upon Asami’s face, her eyes focused despite the blurriness of them. Korra wondered if the running mascara was due from the rain. She was in two minds again in how she should internally deal with the possibility that Asami might be crying. 

Asami’s breath hitched. Korra couldn’t tell if it was a sob or a sentence struggling to leave her lips. She stumbled, “I...I’m…” 

“Hey,” Korra grabbed her shoulders suddenly. The arc of water was beginning to break away, Korra held up one arm to affix it. “Just breathe.” 

It was shitty advice, Korra figured. But Asami didn’t seem to realize she wasn’t breathing until Korra reminded her to. The muscles in her face slackened, and she looked away, to the side of her. 

“Asami please look at me.” Korra didn’t hold back from her selfish request, even if it  _ was _ in regards to the most selfless person. 

Asami’s eyes darted towards Korra briefly, although her neck remained immobile. 

“You said the rain caught you off guard.” Korra said. 

Asami’s eyes flitted towards her again. “It did.” 

“The sky’s been gray all day, Asami.” 

“The yellow made it look otherwise.” And Asami smiled feebly.

Traces of rain decorated her face, cracking through the stains of dirt and mascara in her hollowed cheeks. Like tiny little rivers, flowing downward to meet their end on Asami’s mouth or jaw. 

Korra wanted to lick the raindrops off of her lips. 

It was a strange thing to want, she thought as she briefly swept her tongue across her own lip, wishing it was someone else’s. 

This wish, this ache, this constant strangely hot and cold ache that Korra couldn’t ever seem to describe kept messing with her. Asami kept,  _ messing _ with her and yet Korra didn’t want her to stop. 

She’d never been scared that Asami might. But now she was, she’d already assured herself that leaving Asami alone was an act she’d never pull again. She never thought Asami would one day replace Korra as the new stubborn loner. 

She felt a rolling, plummeting sensation along with her aching. It was that snowball of unprecedented moments. This new addition, the one where Asami’s persistence had vanished, freakishly increased its size until it began to avalanche. 

“Do you want to head back to Air Temple Island?” Korra asked, watching the sky through the blurry shield above her. 

Asami folded her arms, and Korra unfurled her rigid cold demeanor. Uselessly wishing Asami might do the same. 

“I should just head back home.” Asami said nervously. 

“That’s far.” Korra pointed out. 

“Not by a lot.” Asami looked as if she was trying to convince herself. 

Korra stared at her curiously. “What are you gonna do? Walk?” 

Asami didn’t respond, not even through a physical indication. 

“Come back to the Island, it’s closer.” If Asami wasn’t going to be persistent, then Korra would fill her shoes. 

“Korra I really would rather not.” Asami raised her hand as if to wave away any upcoming conjectures. 

And Korra waved hers to swat that attempt away. “What’s wrong with the Island?” 

“No, nothing.” Asami looked everywhere but at her, hand still waving in emphasis. 

Any valid reason as to why Asami would reject Korra’s offer didn’t come to her. The main one surfaced as the possibility Asami wished to be alone, maybe stupidly so. Yet a wish thusly  _ wasn’t  _ invalid, and yet Korra selfishly wished it was. 

“What is it? Is it too crowded?” 

“Well...” Asami said thinly. 

“Not fancy enough?” 

“What? No!” 

“Then what?!” She wished she hadn’t yelled. 

And then she had her answer, the mascara stains weren’t from the rain. 

“I just…” Asami palmed her forehead. “Need…” 

Korra shivered. 

“To be…” Korra winced, knowing how the sentence was going to end. “ _ Away _ , right now.” 

Or at least, she had a good guess. 

“Away?” Korra asked earnestly. 

Asami breathed visibly deeply, she rolled her fingers over her wet hands, she seemed unsure, uncomfortable. “Will you walk with me?” 

Korra felt the temperature in her body rise tremendously, her world unmatched the disastrous environment almost entirely. 

Asami didn’t want to be alone at all. 

She could feel herself genuinely smiling. “Of course.” 

There was a rising sense of clarity stemming from this new melting impression. She could perceive Asami less hazily, and so, any last interactions with her affected Korra less hazily as well. 

“Oh shit.” Korra heaved. 

Asami’s eyebrows quirked at the sudden exclamation.

“Before, uhh...” Korra said. Recalling her immaturity in their previous argument over take-out noodles. “That was,...” Korra paused, looking towards Asami for courage to continue. 

“Yeah, that was…” Asami interrupted, inhaling through her teeth. 

“That wasn’t okay. How I spoke to you earlier. I’m sorry” Korra dissolved even further, feeling like her defenses were now on display. 

Asami addressed them honestly, as she always had. “No it wasn’t. But thank you.” 

Korra’s vulnerability augmented. “But you should know,” Asami’s voice grew lighter. “There are other ways to approach…” she paused, “My...mood.” Asami spoke nervously, her ‘’ _ mood _ ‘’ hadn’t entirely dwindled. 

“There’s really no getting around you, is there.” Korra poked lightly. 

And Asami laughed, it was so quiet, but Korra savored it, because Asami just had that  _ voice _ . One Korra couldn’t, no matter how firmly she tugged at her hair, close her ears to. 

Something had softly snaked around her wet fingers, Korra looked down, Asami had grabbed her. Korra peered up, Asami was  _ looking  _ at her. And her eyes wrenched Korra in like the tide on a full moon. She felt the great ache, compelling her to pull Asami even closer until there was no longer any distance between them. 

Asami didn’t deserve to be alone, and that was something she recognized, and had faith it was something Korra would understand. 

Maybe Asami was making a mistake, but then again,...it was Asami. And she was absolutely perfect. 

Gripping Asami’s fingers tightly, Korra waved their arms towards the exit of the park. However, Asami stayed still. 

“What is it?” Korra looked behind her, seeing a tentative Asami. 

Asami never let go of Korra’s hand, “Don’t you think we should wait out the rain?” 

Korra contemplated the idea. It felt practical, smart. 

“Who knows how long that’ll take.” Korra said. 

“True. I don’t know,” She looked away briefly before returning her gaze. “I’m just not sure how I feel about walking in the rain for over an hour.” Asami’s mouth went awkwardly crooked. 

Korra gestured to the water umbrella still above them questioningly. 

Asami huffed, “That helps thank you,” She nodded. “But there are all these puddles and you’d have to waterbend practically the entire walk.” She looked sympathetic. 

Korra sighed. Without verbally answering, (she felt a twinge of guilt at that decision), she released Asami’s hand, (subtly, regretfully so), to form a circular rift around them, the puddles becoming circular walls. 

It wasn’t the most difficult feat she’d ever attempted, two separate waterbending moves being initiated simultaneously. The one above being about pulling water in league, and the other one below about pushing it apart, confused her chi paths somewhat. 

“Korra…” Asami drawled. 

“What?” Korra asked. 

“I’m not going to allow you to do that all the way back to my house.” It was hard to take Asami seriously when she laughed her way through something she might want to convey thoughtfully. 

“Why not?” Korra exhaled suddenly. 

“It’s useless. Let’s just wait here.” Asami didn’t seem in a rush, Korra debated actually listening. 

“Useless?” She asked quietly, her arms still bending. 

“There are easier ways. You don’t have to go through this to prove something.” Asami said, awkwardly making the last few syllables a little too casual for something Korra internalized a little too differently. 

“I’m not proving anything. I’m doing this for  _ you _ .” Korra spoke firmly. 

Asami’s eyes widened. “I don’t need you too. I’m happy to just wait here with you.” 

It was such a simple phrase, and yet Korra’s defenses were so stunned, they let down their shields, only to raise their swords. Piercing Korra with the edge of Asami’s words. The rounding wall of water around Korra’s legs collapsed. She somehow managed to keep the umbrella upright. 

“Korra?” Asami’s voice was soft, which only kindled more confusion. How Asami managed to be the most intense yet gentle person perplexed Korra to inordinate lengths. 

“Yeah?” Korra said, having no idea how to respond.

“Are you going to swallow your pride or will we be waking in the rain?” Asami asked rhetorically, knowing she had already won. 

Korra chucked instinctively. “I’m swallowing my pride.” 

Asami smiled, a hint of triumph between the thin line of her rain covered lips. Maybe Korra could kiss the smug look away, using the unwary action to provoke stupefaction in Asami, placing them onto even ground.

But it wasn’t about getting even, it was just about making Asami feel  _ better _ , even if Korra received the short end. 

If anything, that made Korra want to kiss her all the more. 

Korra motioned her hands, bending the water shield towards the large tent, prompting Asami to follow suit. 

She allowed it to fall as soon as Asami entered through the flaps, the splash annoyingly reaching her boots. Asami had already made an effort to make herself comfortable, and even began clearing the table. 

“Sorry, didn’t realize we were having guests.” Korra quipped. 

Asami scoffed, “It’s instinct.” 

“Right, right.” Korra waved her arm in an exaggerated “ _ of course _ ” manner. “But don’t you have like, servants to do that stuff?” She asked. 

“I do.” Asami said as she folded a box. “But I do what I can.” 

“Of course you do.” Korra teased, a little louder than she meant to. 

Asami raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

“You know, be all useful and stuff.” Korra internally winced at her  _ beautiful _ ability to articulate sentences. 

“I mean,” Asami narrowed her eyes, her look suggestive yet anticipatory. “Yeah… I guess. Thanks?” 

Korra didn’t expect Asami’s piqued voice to be awkward. And she wasn’t succeeding in turning the tide either. 

“I mean like, it’s...nice, that you make an effort to be like this even when you have others hired to.” On a surface level, Korra’s tone didn’t appear wholehearted, and Korra hoped Asami would dive deep enough to eventually understand that it truly was.

Asami hugged herself before sitting down. “It’s not a good habit to have I guess, relying too much on others.” 

The double meaning felt so obvious. Korra hoped that she wasn’t about to dive into unsuitable waters. 

“I thought that too.” It was her turn to hug herself. “And then I kind’ve learned the opposite.” 

Asami sighed audibly. “You’re right, I know. But…” Her shoulders fell. “My situation feels...unique somehow.” 

Korra’s heart leapt in a strangely non-arduous way, Asami now, was being almost frank. 

Asami wasn’t wrong, her situation was unique, one Korra didn’t exactly empathize with. It felt oddly cruel to wish she could. As that certain wish manifested wouldn’t exactly lead her down a better path. 

Korra sat next to Asami, placing her palms on her own thighs. “That’s true. But I think it still applies.” She wanted to remain calm, and not break down when she was to prepare for Asami to maybe do so. 

There wasn’t actually much to prepare for. For Asami’s reaction lacked any obvious tragedy. Her sadness was quiet. And Korra had always been loud. She had to figure out how to proceed, because Asami  _ needed  _ this. She needed Korra to try. 

Korra would have to try later though, as an unnatural howling from outside caught her attention. The source of the sound entered the tent, his red and orange robes blowing flimsily. 

“Tenzin?” Korra asked in surprise. “Is everything alright?” 

“Korra? What are you doing here?” 

“I’m just…” she looked towards her left, gesturing at Asami. “Sitting with Asami.” She fumbled. 

Tenzin stared between them. “You should’ve told me where you were. I found out through Jinora.” 

Korra felt irritated, towards the fact that she had been interrupted, and Tenzin’s undue protectiveness. “So?” Korra asked bitterly. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.” He sounded genuine. 

“I am. Thanks” Korra said impatiently. 

“You should return to the Island. The storm’s getting worse and I’m not so sure when it’ll subside.” Tenzin of course was forthright. 

Korra looked briefly towards the mouth of the tent before back at Asami. Who, at Tenzin’s suggestion, quailed, staring poignantly at her closed fists. 

She was so close, and yet now had been pushed even further away. 

Korra wanted to direct her anger at Tenzin, who indirectly sealed Asami’s candor. “We’re fine. I’m the Avatar, remember? I think we can handle some rain.” 

It was Asami however, who responded. “Korra it’s fine. Go head back.” She gave Korra a forced, dismal grin. 

“You’re welcome to stay at the Island, Asami.” Tenzin said quickly, looking as if he sensed the tension he in a sort, had set about. 

Asami grit her teeth before quickly forming a graceless look of gratitude. “Thank you, but I’m…” She wavered, green eyes bounding quickly between Korra and Tenzin. “Sure.” She said in the most unsure way possible. 

Korra had always deemed Asami to be honest, her consideration often compromising with the former trait, as she often held herself well. Somehow managing to perfectly balance discretion and integrity, never one overpowering the other. 

But here Asami was  _ lying _ , and Korra wasn’t sure for whom, or any valid reason as to why. 

“Asami, listen if you don’t -“ Korra started, yet Asami finished. 

“No, It’s alright.” Asami breathed deeply. “Like you said - ” Asami’s mouth went slack, and her pupils contracted. This is normally where Korra would urge Asami further, but she prevented herself. She now registered, Asami’s sincerity was reserved for her.

To smile at this new revelation would be impolitic given context. Korra could feel the edges of her mouth hesitantly creep upwards. 

A clap of thunder startled the three of them. Tenzin ushered them out of their seats. “Let’s leave now, before it becomes impossible.” 

They obeyed, the storm growing only more garish. They walked somewhat smoothly through the rain using air and water shields.

“And to think, we would’ve been stuck in this.” Korra said to Asami as she gestured to the flooding streets. 

The ride on Oogie was rocky, the bison’s weight stirred by the raging winds. Korra’s antsiness was disrupted, nonetheless pleasantly, when Asami grabbed her wrist. Korra at first believed Asami had done so due to the unsteady flight pattern, but she didn’t let go. 

Korra wanted to interlace their fingers, but the tight grip divulged Asami’s overloading unease. She never remembered seeing Asami being afraid of...anything really. 

But here she appeared so frightened, as if even the tiniest movement would precipitate her. So Korra allowed her circulation to be cut off, losing feeling in her icy cold fingers. 

The moment they settled Korra created an air cushion for Asami to land on, to which Asami acknowledged, yet didn’t use. She jumped, agile, and alighted on to the ground. Korra soon after except by using Airbending to slow her descent. 

“Hey, about Tenzin’s offer…” Korra awkwardly began. “I don’t think he knows…” Her sentence was headed into a dangerous direction, one where she might accost Hiroshi’s death. “He kinda got knocked out...early in the...fight.” She ended painfully. 

Asami took off her gloves as she walked briskly into the temple, “It's alright. He’s just being a good host.” Asami looked back at Korra on her last phrase, the tiniest of smirks arising on her face. 

It wasn’t candor, but it was a joke. And that oddly, slightly diminished Korra of her perturbations. 

Asami was still,  _ herself _ . She wasn’t untouchable, regardless of Korra’s standpoint. She needed to learn how to view Asami outside of her world. Because maybe Asami wasn’t ‘’ _ perfect‘’ _ , but she was still pretty fucking great. 

And oh how much Korra wanted to kiss her. In the rain, in the kitchen, even if it would be done in front of everyone. (Which was an idea she most definitely wasn’t physically intrigued by. Because that would be indecorous. Of course) 

Korra was so delved into her newfound perception she forgot to laugh, to which Asami shot her a muddled look for. 

Korra let out an odd combination of delayed and forced laughter, which caused her to begin coughing uncontrollably. 

“You okay?” Asami asked, her hand in mid air, wondering if a pat on the back would relieve her.

It most definitely wouldn’t. 

“It’s an Air Nomad thing, I think.” Korra responded after regaining control. “To never turn away a hungry guest.” 

“Well I am hungry.” Asami said. 

Korra’s body perked up at the opportunity to successfully offer Asami something she might actually need. “Same here.” Korra admitted. 

“We should have food.” She gestured to the kitchen. “Except it’s all vegetarian…” Korra scratched the back of her neck. 

“I know. I have spent meals here before.” Asami said as she walked without Korra’s guidance towards the kitchen. 

“Like, without me?” Korra didn’t want her query to sound self-absorbed. 

Asami hesitated. “Yeah. You know, for meetings. And just, other times as well.” Asami opened a cabinet as she tentatively spoke.

Asami kept surprising her, and it messed with Korra markedly. She expected some form of ire, of another headache for the way Asami messed with her. But she didn’t, she just felt compelled to learn more. 

Korra pushed further. “When I was gone?” She wanted to ask that question without an argument or panic ensuing. 

“Yes.” Asami said simply. 

They were interrupted again, by two distinct voices Korra easily recognized entering her senses. 

“Mako? Bolin?” Korra asked until another figure appeared. “Wu?” 

“Hello Avatar Korra.” The prince said in his annoying voice. 

“You’re all back.” She said. 

“We are,” Mako replied. “I had to deal with some stuff at the camp. Wu helped, he handled the situation, surprisingly well.” 

“They won’t stop complaining about bathrooms.” Wu lifted his arms in aggravation. 

“And they keep asking me to build them tables and chairs!” Bolin ushered to himself as some sort of victim. 

“Oh poor you.” Korra couldn’t help but snide. 

“Hey, I -“ Bolin’s retort perished abruptly, “Oh, hey Asami.” 

He knew, they all knew. Except maybe Wu. 

Asami’s sincerity had been only present with Korra so far. Korra wondered if she would have to share all her glory. 

“Hey Bolin,” Asami said quietly. She quickly released a nervous laugh, a shuddering hand ran through her hair. “Listen, I’m just, gonna head to bed.” Asami’s thumb poked the air in the direction of the women’s dorms. She really couldn’t catch a damn break. 

“Oh...kay.” Mako said slowly. 

“Goodnight.” She sped off. The cabinets still ajar. 

“ _ Shit. _ ” Korra whispered. Whenever she pushed Asami along, someone or something would pull them further apart. 

To blame Mako, Bolin, or even Wu, would be useless. They weren’t responsible for forming any wedges, yet Korra didn’t know who else to release her frustrations towards. 

She was about the slam the cabinets closed when Jinora suddenly tapped on her shoulder. 

“Hey Korra.” Jinora said amiably. 

“Hey.” Korra said in surprise, still a little anger-dazed. 

“Su and Lin want to talk to you. Something about Kuvira” She said tiredly, as she was the burden of many peoples’ problems today. She gestured to the dining room. 

“Oh, okay.” Korra looked towards the dining room, the curtain wall blocking her view. 

“See you guys later.” She addressed everyone, hearing a few faint goodbyes. 

“Korra!” Su yelled, waking Korra slightly. 

“Where’s Kuvira?” Korra asked. 

“In the high security prison up in the mountains. We had to come back through the rain.” Lin said as she indicated towards her wet armor. 

“Will she be there only temporarily?” Korra asked. 

Lin and Su shared a look, communicating silently. “We were hoping you could help us decide.” Lin said as crossed her arms. 

Korra suddenly felt wide awake. “Me?” 

Suyin lifted her hand to her chin before speaking. “I know you don’t have any political authority. But you’re the one who fought her and was blasted into the portal with her.” She balled up the fist beneath her chin. “You’re the Avatar. I think you should have a say in what happens to your enemies.” 

“I don’t want to kill her if that’s what you want me to answer.” Korra spoke firmly, aware of how Suyin felt towards her adoptive daughter. 

“I wasn’t suggesting that.” Suyin replied unexpectedly calmly. “Me and Lin genuinely want to know where you stand.” 

Korra debated it all in her head. Kuvira was, no way hiding it, dangerous, highly violent. Often without restraint. She killed Asami’s father. 

It was difficult to ignore however, the state of the Earth Kingdom before the war. One of climbing prosperity, and stability. To hold Kuvira responsible for only the calamitous parts of her reign would be unfair, and Korra believed, inhumane. 

Putting aside her anger, she stepped away from the easy choice. “I say we give her a trial. She’ll be dealt with fairly, humanly. Her acts weren’t  _ only _ destructive.” 

Lin nodded slowly, mulling it over. Suyin however, snapped. “I can’t forgive her for what she’s done to my family.” 

“You don’t have to.” Korra said resolutely. “And you asked for my opinion and I gave it.” 

“I agree with the Avatar.” Lin remarked. “We can’t only think of her crimes.” 

Her sister’s endorsement of Korra’s take seemed to have an effect on Su. She winced, “Fine. But she stays in prison until this supposed trial. I don’t want her near my son.” 

“Okay.” Korra said, agreeing with the finality. “Is that all?” 

“For now.” Lin answered. 

The very mere thought of Kuvira in terms of what she legally deserves induced Korra’s headache in a way she hadn’t felt since her first battle with her back in Zaofu. 

She needed something to drink, but nothing like that. Her brain was getting foggier. Tea. Tea was good. 

“I need to take my family back to Zaofu.” Suyin said clearly, although Korra’s migraine didn’t allow her to hear it as such. 

“You do that.” Korra rubbed her temples. “I’m gonna go lie down.” She turned around back towards the kitchen, hopefully not collapsing on her way. 

She saw Bolin, who had sat on the counter with Pabu on his shoulder, feeding his pet tiny crumbs of a custard tart. 

“We got any more of those?” Korra pointed to the dish. 

Bolin looked around. “I don’t know I just found this on the table.” He poked Pabu on the nose. 

Korra spluttered before grabbing the tart away. 

“Hey!” Bolin yelled, not doing any good for Korra’s pounding head. 

“This isn’t for you!” Korra whacked him on the shoulder. 

Pabu chirped in annoyance, obviously upset at Korra. “You can’t take food away from an animal while they’re eating!” Bolin pouted. “You should know that, you have Naga!” 

“Don't steal food in the first place.” Korra scolded. 

Bolin gestured to himself in innocence again. “It was just lying there and Pabu was hungry and I was hungry too!” 

Korra didn’t want to starve Pabu, she understood before having an idea. “Give me a second.” 

Bolin looked at her curiously, his hand reaching for the food again. 

“Don’t!” Korra said as she backed away into the hall. 

She fortunately ran into the someone she was looking for. 

“Tenzin.” She paused him in his walk. “The custard tart in the kitchen. Can we have it?”

Tenzin looked back on her with furrowed brows. “We have custard tart?” 

Korra audibly groaned. Her rare consideration was not very well-timed or utilized properly. 

“Bolin!” She yelled, “You can have it.” 

By the time she entered the kitchen again Bolin’s hands were already deep in the tray. “Oh c’mon.” Korra whined. 

“Sorry.” Bolin smiled awkwardly. “Pabu was getting excited.” 

Korra sat at the small table. “Or you were. But sure, blame your pet.” 

Bolin surprisingly let his bashful demeanor fall away, and he washed his hands before sitting across from Korra, petting Pabu softly. 

“Is Asami okay?” He asked quietly. 

“No.” Korra replied simply, her sad eyes meeting Bolin’s sombering ones as well. “I’ve been trying to get her to talk, but…” 

Bolin abruptly let go of Pabu. “That’s weird, you know I never thought Asami would act like that. Keep things to herself you know.” 

Korra nodded. “Me too. But maybe we all had her pegged wrong, and she’s secretly the most secretive person.” Korra was voicing her thoughts in a bit of an exaggerated manner, but at least she was being open, unlike someone else she knew. 

“Nah I don’t think that.” Bolin got up to grab a glass of water. 

Korra looked at him peculiarly. “You don’t?”

“I mean, she doesn’t share her crazy emotional things with me all the time but she’s not like, some crazy spy.” Bolin said as he filled up two cups, surprisingly handing one over to Korra. 

She thanked him quietly. “She’s sure as dead acting like it.” Korra crossed her arms, water ignored. 

“What? A spy?” Bolin laughed suddenly. “Ooh you know, maybe you’re right! And she’s secretly trying to kill us all!” 

Korra couldn’t help but laugh at his joke (which now Korra wasn’t so sure even was one). 

“She’s succeeding in messing with me.” Korra bent and froze the water out of hand-boredom. “As a good spy should, I guess.” She cracked the ice, “Wait is that what spies do? I thought they were supposed to make you trust them?” Korra asked somewhat genuinely, her sudden curiosity subverting her. 

“Uhh…” Bolin appeared to be actually mulling it over. “I think if a spy is making you all upset then they’re not a very good spy. Like, remember Aiwei? He got Suyin to trust him. Same with Zhu Li, except with Kuvira.” Bolin mumbled the end of his sentence, recalling all his  _ lovely _ old memories. 

“They were good spies.” Korra pouted and pointed with her thumb and forefinger emptily, as if saluting the non-present people. 

“Asami isn’t I guess.” Bolin drank, gulping loudly. “You know, since you’re upset with her.” 

“I’m not upset with her.” Korra immediately responded. Resting her forearms on the table. “I’m just,...impatient I guess.” 

As if on cue, Tenzin entered the room. “I’m surprised you can admit that.” He said, stroking his beard. 

“I’m surprised too.” Korra said, leaning back in her chair. 

“Hello Bolin.” Tenzin bowed. 

Bolin bowed back gracelessly. “Hey Tenzin, we were just talking about how Asami is a bad spy.” 

Tenzin’s surprised face was quite amusing, Korra thought. “Asami’s a spy?” 

Korra laughed, “‘No, we were just talking about what spies…do, and how Asami... doesn’t do that, and…” Her  _ incredible _ ability to form sentences tributed her greatly. 

“I heard what happened to Hiroshi.” Tenzin spoke gravely, Asami’s name must’ve reminded him to mention it. “Lin told me just a few moments ago.”

Bolin shrank into his chair, and Korra rose before downing her thawed ice. “Just, let her be away for a bit.” She said. 

Tenzin nodded, “I’ll give her all the space and time she needs.” 

“Good.” Korra nodded her head in thanks. 

“There’s nothing we can do, is there?” Bolin asked nervously, tapping his index fingers together. 

Korra released a breath before turning towards the counter, the cabinets still ajar. She grabbed a large cup. “Well,  _ I’m _ gonna make her some tea.” 

It was what Asami had been reaching towards before, maybe it was what she needed, even if only for the moment. “Tenzin is there any more boiled water?” 

Tenzin seemed distracted before stuttering. “Uhh no, I’m afraid not.” 

“I can help!” Bolin yelled, causing Pabu to screech as his claws sharpened. 

“Thanks Bolin, but you do know that Opal is leaving for Zaofu tonight? Right?” Korra giggled at her friend’s enthusiasm. She wasn’t wrong, Suyin did express her desire to leave Republic City earlier with her whole family. Bolin could be of help, she wasn’t wrong of that either. But she had to try, on her own, (in a non-tactless way), to just,  _ do  _ something for Asami. 

It had to be her, just Korra, to be there for Asami. Because she wasn’t  _ there  _ before, and unlike before, she has a chance to redeem that now. 

“She is?” Bolin asked, hugging Pabu. 

“She is.” Korra replied. “You should go see her.” 

Yes Korra wanted Bolin to see his girlfriend before she left, but she understood that in this instance, it was just an excuse for Asami’s gratitude and credit to be solely in regards to her. 

Korra turned the knob of the stove to a medium level, only to discover the flames refusing to ignite. Korra groaned, there was an odd part of her that didn’t want to use her bending. It was strange, to ignore her Avatar identity in a way that didn’t involve self loathing. 

The Avatar was for the world, and Korra didn’t want  _ her  _ world to be intruded. She was thought to be both the world and her own, the two used interchangeably. The two acknowledged as one. 

But she wasn’t, Korra wasn’t the world, she had duties to it, of course, but there was something else inside of her, deeper than a light spirit. Something that was just...her. 

It was simple, and it ached for someone she knew wanted her back. 

Asami did want her, whether that meant as the love of her life or another friend, Korra was willing to undertake either. (Although she did incline towards the former). 

“She should be somewhere on the Island, I’m sure that…'' Korra turned around, her sentence trailing yet reaching no one. Bolin had dashed apparently, custard tart and water forgotten. 

“Is she actually on the Island?” Korra asked a startled Tenzin. 

“Most likely.” Tenzin answered. “They’re very lucky to have each other.” 

Korra looked in the blank direction outside the kitchen. “They are.” 

There was silence before Korra spoke up, wanting to divert the topic. “Your stove is broken.” 

Tenzin walked over, cross examining the large object. “I wish I could help you but I unfortunately do not know how to fix stoves.” 

Korra snickered slightly, “Does Pema know that?” 

“Yes, and she has scolded me for it.” Tenzin sighed. 

“Well unfortunately neither do I.” Korra said defeatedly. She raised her hand to her chin before running it through her hair, knowing she had reached a dead end. 

Korra grabbed a large pot and hung it over the grills, filled it with water and took a deep breath, gathering the heated energy within her. Fire protruded from her fingertips, sustaining the flames under the pot. 

After a few minutes, her hands began to cramp, but she remained persistent. Asami would have her tea whether Korra’s wrist was sore or not. 

She looked around the kitchen, Tenzin had left, presumably to tend to his children and tired wife. An airy whistle brought Korra’s senses back to her current task, the water had finally boiled. 

Korra shook her strained hand before using it to reach for a tea bag. She knew Asami enjoyed Fire nation type teas, so she searched for  _ Sencha  _ leaves, only to remember she was in an Air Nomad home. 

Settling for Black Tea, Korra brewed the drink, only to feel unsatisfied once she was finished. Asami was most likely hungry as well. 

She spent the next few minutes re-boiling the water, as she went with simple  _ Lamian  _ noodles. Cooking a fleshed out meal wasn’t her strong suit. 

Korra carried the bowl and the cup delicately in her hands, walking steadily towards the women dormitories. She reached the first room and elevated her foot to awkwardly slide open the Choji doors. 

It was dark, yet Korra descried a figure on the bed. Horizontal, pacific, most likely sleeping. Korra stepped closer and there Asami was, breathing evenly, mascara stained eyes shut, her lips faintly parted. 

Earlier, Korra had set forth a rule for herself, to learn to view Asami outside of her world. But forthwith, it felt so irrelevant. Because Asami, through Korra’s unsophisticated eyes, in every moment and most especially now, looked so fucking  _ perfect _ . 

Asami’s black hair remained in it’s ponytail, Korra presumed she must’ve fallen asleep without meaning to. Korra giggled at the slight vision of Asami simply passing out, the rare sight of her self-control betraying her. 

Korra wished to stroke the stray tendrils away from Asami’s spotted face, the rain and tears had caused the grime to stick. Her face touched, stained by a battle Asami had won yet also lost dearly. 

She must feel confused, and in high likelihood, more than Korra had been the majority of the day. Pulled apart by the two sensations, the triumph of the win, and the grief of her loss. 

Korra understood that, she didn’t even have to try. To win a battle was a price to be paid with a bit of yourself. Every conquest was an extraction, a slow drain, pulling one away further from their very being.

It was difficult for Korra to locate the part of her she’d been exchanging for victory for over four years. As she felt she almost had none of it left. Whether that was true or not, that part of her felt something good. Although that was difficult to ascertain when for so long it felt like nothing but an ache. 

Strangely hot, strangely cold. Like the tea in Korra’s hands, slowly becoming, yet most likely already, distasteful. 

She sighed, placing the tea and noodles on the bedside table. The windows were open, it had stopped raining. 

Asami’s hand twitched, and despite her slackened expression, Korra knew, or wouldn’t be surprised if Asami was experiencing discomfort, even inside her subconscious. 

It could’ve been due to the stiff bed, as Air Nomad’s didn’t entirely focus on luxury items. And luxury items were something Asami was definitely used to. 

Asami didn’t  _ want  _ to be here, she deserved to be in the comfort of her own home. Korra was tempted to wake her so that they could flit from the Island, laughily sneaking a Bison to ride all the way back to the Sato Estate. 

Tenzin would probably scold them, yet Korra would happily take all the blame. 

Her plan to serve Asami food, and then accordingly Korra would be rewarded in a way that would most likely remain in her imagination, had delightfully failed. Thus, Korra felt all at sea with her options. She could leave, Asami would wake later with the not-so pleasant surprise of cold food next to her, or Korra could simply wait. 

She’d already been waiting for a while, to be more precise, the past three years. Would it kill her just to wait a little longer? 

She didn’t want to be patient, and as much as Tenzin had told her she’s improved in that area, there was a part of her that pushed her in the backpedaling direction. 

Asami was someone so worth waiting for, but she was so tired of holding back. Of pushing Asami back towards the world, and Korra’s world would limit Asami as this untouchable abstract notion, something to be forever under the category of impossible wants. 

_ No _ . She would stay. 

But there wasn’t another bed. 

_ I could just...climb into her’s…. _

And Korra’s lack of sophistication corrupted her urges again. 

That would be highly indecorous, of course. 

Korra stared out the window once more, and there was, of course, an unprecedented view. 

It felt strange, to expect the unexpected. Republic City looked so dark, the yellow of the portal was spreading it’s rays throughout the streets and yet, no windows shone, the tiny squares where the fluorescent would be gleaming laid empty. 

She looked down and to her right. Asami was still asleep, still perfect, still untouchable, still so irresistible. 

And yet, Korra found herself smiling.  _ Fuck  _ she loved her. It was ridiculous really, to feel such a way, to smile in such a way at someone who wasn’t even awake. 

She would wake, soon. Korra could wait a few more hours, right? 

With her decision made, Korra took a risk. Using the back of her fingers, as gently as possible, pushed a lone strand that was resting on Asami’s parted lips, to join the rest of her hair. How Asami constantly dealt with such a mane (and a gorgeous one at that), bemused Korra. 

Letting the hair fall back with the others, Korra felt that same pull, that aching to just, run her hands through it. To touch Asami, ever so innocently, even if so unknowingly on Asami’s behalf. 

Maybe it was her imagination, but Asami slightly stirred, a tiny whimper escaped her lips. Korra could wake her, she should. 

But it was over as soon as it came. Asami’s breath fell back evenly, and any inkling to stay was ignored. 

Korra turned on her heel and slid open the door quietly. She turned her neck once more to just look at Asami’s still repose. 

“Goodnight Asami.” She whispered, feeling her features softening. 

She’ll stand by, just for a few more hours and then, she could whisk Asami away. From the world, to their own, and it would be just the two of them. 

She’ll find a way to make it happen, in time. Until then, she'll wait and listen, like a good Earthbender should. Korra inwardly chuckled at her little reminder. Even if the Avatar side of her had to tag along, she’ll take Asami anywhere. 


	2. A Crack in the Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She didn’t want fear to be the reason she didn’t pursue Korra, but neither did she want fear to be the reason she did."
> 
> It's still the beginning of Asami's grief, and along with that, she feels under the weather. 
> 
> There are so many things adding to the weight of her heavy heart, yet somehow her love for Korra finds its way to the surface, inevitably so.
> 
> She'll just have to wait until her grief and cold subside. She'll just have to wait until she's back in the comfort of her own home. She'll just have to wait until she feels ready to hold Korra out of love rather than fear. 
> 
> (Chapter 2 of The World, Her World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((dialogue heavy))

_ Stiff, hard, not very comfortable _ , Were the only words flashing behind Asami’s eyes, appropriately illustrating her position. Her neck was bent at a strange angle, yet her hair remained away from her face, unnaturally so. 

Asami sat up, squinting at the damn sun. Korra was right, the morning is evil. 

Everything looked slightly blurry, and to keep her eyes opened at normal level was quite wearisome. The initial shock of waking up somewhere she didn't remember lying down quickly faded, as the memories began playing in her head. 

She was disappointed, distressed, crying silently. Every moment of that day she touched, quickly died. She found herself growing tired of hoping maybe a happy ending could exist at some final word of some awaited conversation. 

And it was growing dark again, even with the damn sun mercilessly taunting her tired eyes. 

Something was itching, her eyes were involuntarily narrowing, her mouth agape, her palms were nearing her face, the blurriness increasing, spreading until it exploded. She had sneezed, loudly. 

“Bless you.” Someone suddenly said. 

Asami gathered herself, groaning, the blurriness hadn't subsided. She winced at the approaching figure. 

“Ikki?” Asami trailed.

“Hi Asami!” She squealed, “You don’t look good.” She said honestly. Although her statement was difficult to take sternly when her high pitched voice made it sound not so. 

Asami tugged at her hair, trying to pull the migraine out of her head. It felt like a hangover, although she didn't recall drinking. “Well I just woke up, so I probably don’t look my best.” 

Ikki studied her, pouting her lips. “No, you don’t.” 

Asami’s head shot up, she looked at Ikki incredulously, who remained innocently smiling. 

“Thanks for the emphasis.” Asami grinned, yet was interrupted by coughing suddenly. 

Ikki suddenly placed her hand on Asami’s forehead. “You’re so hot!” She yelled in genuine concern. 

Asami wanted to laugh, she swallowed her urge by coughing again, this time out of cover. She removed Ikki’s hand, slowly placing it back onto the bed. 

“As in sick?” Asami asked. 

Ikki’s head tilted, her eyebrows furrowed in disorientation. “Asami, are you okay?” 

To answer truthfully would be ill-advised at the moment. “Yes, probably just have a bit of a cold from yesterday’s rain.” She said simply, squeezing Ikki’s hand in reassurance. 

“Oh, okay.” Ikki smiled. “Do you need me to get Korra?” She asked unexpectedly. 

Asami’s eyes widened. Ikki’s ingenious tone towards questions Asami internalized as burdensome didn’t alleviate any of the trouble. Her naive attitude only proved Asami’s seclusion further, that she was the only one swimming in deadly waters. 

If she answered ‘yes’ to Ikki’s question, maybe someone could help her back to shore. 

Asami nodded, sniffling, she felt another sneeze approaching. Although, Ikki seemed to interpret it as an imminent sob, as she practically jumped onto Asami’s shoulders. 

Asami was caught between a chuckle and a sigh, causing her mouth to elicit a strange conflicting noise. 

“Wow Asami you really are sick.” Ikki said oddly cheerfully. 

“Then don’t stay for too long, don't want to infect you too.” Asami released her hold, prompting Ikki to actually do what she propounded. 

Ikki stepped away before bringing her palms together, all tranquil and serious before breaking that composure with sudden yell most definitely amplified by Airbending. “KOORRAA!” 

It wailed in Asami’s ears, she never foretold a moment where Korra’s name would bring her any malaise. “Or you could do that,” Asami whispered quietly, rubbing her throbbing head. 

Ikki giggled. “She should be here soon.”

And she was. Asami could hear the sound of boots nearing when Korra appeared in the frame of the door, grabbing the sides tightly. 

“Ikki! Are you okay?” Korra’s lack of breath sounded more out of distress than tired lungs. 

“Uh huh, but Asami isn’t.” Ikki nodded airily. Her way of being frank was more amusing than anything else. 

Korra’s eyes darted between Asami and Ikki. “Uhh,...” Korra droned. “Are you actually okay?” She directed at Asami.

“A little sick but besides that...fine, I guess.” Asami answered. Korra’s hair was disheveled, appearing as she too had just awakened. 

“Sick?” Korra asked, concern substituted the distress evidently on her face. 

Asami waved her hand to feign off the upcoming solicitude. “Just a cold, I’ll be fine.” 

“Asami, you should take better care of yourself.” Ikki mentioned oddly casually. 

She felt the need to laugh again at the simple cadence of Ikki’s words. Korra seemed to try and block her own creeping smile with her fingers, although her snicker gave it away. 

“You know Ikki, I quite agree.” Korra said smugly, flipping her hand in emphasis. Ikki laughed at Korra’s taunts. 

“Hey!” Asami stood up quickly, which only resulted in dizziness. 

Korra approached the bed, “You’re toppling over Asami.” Her gloved hands steadied Asami’s shaking, yet Asami shivered again, for entirely different reasons. 

Korra gently pushed Asami back onto the bed, before turning around to Ikki, whose smile remained. “Hey Ikki, we got any Blubber and Pepper Berries?” She asked plainly. 

Both Ikki and Asami needed a moment to comprehend the oddity of Korra’s question. “Huh?” They both asked simultaneously. 

Korra laughed, “It’s Watertribe cold treatment ingredients!” 

Through Asami’s daze she managed a question. “And what? You eat them?” 

Korra furrowed her brows as she placed her hands on her waist, “ _ No _ .” She said almost mockingly. “You form it into a paste and…” She began assuredly, yet her sentence trailed off self consciously. 

“And what?” Asami asked, curious. 

Korra coughed. “Rub it...on your chest.” 

Asami was, once again out of things to say when Ikki suddenly gasped in excitement, slightly palliating the awkward air Korra instigated. “I know what you’re talking about!” 

Both Asami and Korra stared at Ikki’s rejuvenation, waiting for her to explain. “Auntie Kya used it on us once! Years ago, when we got sick visiting Grandma Katara!” 

Asami was glad Ikki found the lowdown on how to heal colds to be something worth delirium. However, the idea of Blubber and Pepper Berry paste being spread over her torso still slightly nauseated her.

Korra sighed agreeingly, “See, you know. I mean it’s kinda gross but it works wonders.” 

“Thanks, I’d rather not.” Asami voiced. 

Korra’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not a big deal, it comes off in the shower-“ 

“Shower!” Asami interrupted loudly. “I need to shower.” 

She didn’t lie. As much as the paste idea squicked her, the matter that she hadn’t showered in possibly thirty-six hours repulsed her further. 

“Oh! Alright then.” Korra’s hands left her hips. “Ikki, wanna get some towels?”

“Not really, no.” Ikki’s honesty made Asami giggle, yet Korra only seemed irked. 

“Ikki. Be a good hostess.” Korra said sternly, yet smirked at Asami on the last word, the joke obvious. 

Korra’s complacent demeanor was quite endearing to say the least. And to say more, well, Asami’s insides, along with feeling indisposed, felt quite warm. And that feeling didn’t stay veiled, as she could feel it edging onto her face. And Korra placing the back of her hand against Asami’s forehead didn’t exactly bring her temperature down either. 

“You’re not burning up.” Korra mentioned, her hand remaining in its dangerous place. “But you’re definitely hot.” 

Both Asami and Korra froze. She looked around, away from Korra’s suspended eyes. 

Ikki had, fortunately, left the room. 

“Thanks. You too.” Asami said, hoping to sound more confident than she felt. 

Korra’s eyes were hidden beneath her bangs, so when she smiled back, Asami was unable to discern if it was genuine. 

Ikki promptly arrived with a towel and toothbrush, holding it out generously for Asami to take hold of. Asami thanked her before standing up. 

“Umm, when you’re done, breakfast will probably be served by then.” Korra said with a gesture to the kitchen. “But, no rush. Take your time.” She smiled, and it did look genuine. 

Asami nodded before entering the bathroom and turning on the water, allowing it to heat up while she undressed. There were marks over her body, though only tenuous as she tended to always wear many layers. 

She tugged her hair painfully out of her ponytail, it was knotted in various places. Setting her clip on the sink, she stared at the mirror. Her face was befouled, tear stained, and the mascara smudges expanded beyond the lids of her eyes. She looked how she felt, tired. 

She let out a breath, it fogged up her reflection. Good, she no longer had to be face to face with someone unrecognizable. 

To give her another reason to look away, there was a quiet knock on the door. 

“Occupied!” She replied to the voiceless interloper. 

“Asami! It’s me.” It was Korra, not-so surprisingly enough. 

Asami put her hand against the door, “Korra? What is it?” 

“I uhh, can do your laundry if you want?” 

Despite Asami’s disquietude, Korra’s efforts of hospitality punctured Asami in a way that felt quite...personal. Korra was being less hesitant, more forward in what she wants, in what she’s willing to offer. And the majority of those things seemed to be directed at her. Asami felt like a clear target, a focal point for Korra’s resolve.

She knew what Korra wanted, that itself was clear. Korra wanted  _ her _ . 

And yet, the first time in three years, as if she had backpedaled to when she was eighteen, Asami felt unsure, unready. She wondered if the need to wait would be indefinite. 

Asami spoke up, yet detected her own voice breaking. “Uhh sure. Let me just put on the towel real quick.” 

Asami couldn’t see Korra, but she knew her eyebrows were raised in nonplus. The image of it brought her a tiny sense of amusement. 

Korra didn’t argue with Asami’s suggestion, yet didn’t seem eager either. 

“Korra it’s alright. It’s just me.”

Asami swore she could hear Korra counting breaths. 

Korra had her face down as she walked in, and a hand in a saluting position, presumably as some shield just in case solely looking down won’t suffice. 

“Where’s the clothes?” Korra asked, sounding unsettled. Asami could practically feel the heat radiating from her covered face. 

Asami pointed at the pile of black and red, only to realize Korra wasn’t looking at her. “By the stool.” She said. 

Korra acknowledged the direction wordlessly and grabbed the pile. “Did I get it all?” 

Asami hummed in confirmation.

“Great. See you later.” Korra said a little too casually as she exited the bathroom. Obviously wanting to diffuse tension that wouldn’t have eventuated had Korra stopped waddling and acting as if Asami was something unlawful to gaze upon. 

Oddly ruffled, Asami stepped into shower with the hope the hot water would evaporate the phase of her current icy deportment. 

She shampooed her hair, scratching her head in both senses of the phrase. Korra was being awfully kind. Yet ‘awful’ didn’t feel like a fitting description, as it made retaining her unsure, unready attitude towards pursuing Korra far more difficult. 

However, pleasantly so. To the point where the idea of it became something she grinned at, like she used to do prior to the events of yesterday. 

Korra was difficult to  _ not  _ smile at. Even with Asami’s grief chaining her to the bottom of her heart. 

She stood under the water, the shampoo washing away the grime, down her back until it splashed around her legs. The filth, finally out of her hair. 

Instinctively, Asami reached for the various bottles of lotions and other products she used day to day, until remembering her current location. 

She looked around, nothing seemed even close to her usual commodities. It was petty, to feel disappointed. It was part of why she ached to be in her own home, to attend to her own routine. To regain a sense of normalcy after her world had just been tipped off its axis. 

Asami continued her modest shower, scrubbing furiously behind her shoulders, legs, everywhere really. She smelled like death, and the stains of it stubbornly lingered. It would’ve been easier to rid herself of the spatter had she possessed her custom salve. 

There was, however, some arbitrary ointment titled  _ ''Tū Shânyâo'' with _ the graphic of a man’s shiny bald head. Asami chuckled at her new find before turning off the faucet. 

And she felt cold again. She shivered, wishing for nothing more than warm clean clothes. She deduced an upswing in her slight cold after a warm shower, yet the steam didn’t seem to militate any of her symptoms. 

The sniffles remained, adamantly so. She sneezed again, grabbing a tissue and groaning. It was unfortunate to be in such a state when a wedding was only a few days away. 

Asami was drifting to varying standpoints, testing the waters of each position. A wedding could be good for her, maybe. 

Even if she sojourned by the bar, at least she wouldn’t be screaming into her pillow. 

And now it was a matter of which object would be the burden of her mouth. 

She knew what, or rather whom she felt compelled to let that be. 

Asami was caught between a smirk and a frown at her tiny little fascination. The precursory expression for reasons she didn't have to ruminate on. She already knew what she needed from Korra, what she wanted from her. 

After living fearfully for so long that Asami was someone Korra didn't think much of, or thought of in a certain way, only recently did it maybe occur to her as otherwise. They spent a night in each other’s arms for goodness sake, and Asami prided herself on awareness and clarity. 

For the past few weeks, Korra didn't feel... impossible. 

That feeling didn't die, along with everything else Asami touched. It just felt cloudy again. 

She wanted to reach for her again, so she reached for the door handle, (close enough). 

Her clothes were folded, although not very neatly on the bed. Korra’s muddled efforts were quite adorable if she were being honest with herself. 

She dressed quickly, hunger now replacing her reverie. She could use some good food, even if it were to be vegetarian. 

She walked through the hall, bizarrely alone. As Airbenders always stormed the halls, (sometimes quite literally). Her stomach grumbled, a watery feeling flowed inside her, begging for substance. 

When she entered the dining hall, that classic moment befell. Everyone stared as if she was the one firing the spirit canon. 

Feeling self conscious, Asami itched to sit down. 

Maybe it was just a coincidence, or simply random chance, but the only seat available was next to Korra. It didn’t seem saved by her either, as Korra was still adjusting herself comfortably. Maybe it was chance, but to believe it was fate was an option that gave her a strange sense of hope. That maybe, the world wasn’t planning on killing her own. 

For so long  _ her _ world harbored Korra as impossible, but now  _ the  _ world was involved, and whether by chance or fate, Korra now felt inevitable. 

It felt a little early to brood on such existentialism, so Asami took a seat next to Korra as if she wasn’t contemplating the state of her world. 

Korra simply said “ _ good morning” _ , and asked her how the shower was. 

“It was great. Thanks.” Asami replied 

“I know it’s not what you’re used to.” Korra then apologized. 

Asami grinned softly at Korra’s genuine efforts in generosity. “Don’t worry. Although I did find something funny.”

“What?” Korra asked, mouth full of fruit. 

Asami laughed, “Tenzin’s moisturizer.” She whispered.

Korra broke, choking on her food. The whole room stared at her as she bellied over. Asami knew it was fate when Tenzin was the one to ask if Korra was alright. 

Korra coughed through her words, looking away more often than necessary just to make sure their eyes weren’t met. “Just peachy.” She held up her thumb. 

Asami patted her on the back. “Are you actually alright?” 

Korra didn’t reply, rather looked at Asami leeringly. 

Before she had time to instinctively laugh nervously, Asami quickly retrieved her cup of water, the rim painfully impacting her mouth. Even with the pang, Asami pushed the cup further against her mouth. Hoping that the more she drank, the quicker the redness in her face would pale. 

It didn’t help, as it was her turn to choke. 

“Slow down Asami!” Korra chuckled. 

“Just, wanna get rid of this cold.” She excused. 

“Don’t think dying will help with that.” 

Asami wiped her mouth, “Pass the rice.” 

Korra shot her a staggered look. 

“Please.” Asami continued. 

Korra obliged, and even initiated to serve her. Asami grabbed the large spoon from Korra’s hands. 

“You’re taking this good hostess thing too far.” Asami teased, although it sounded more similarly to a gripe. 

“I’m not apologizing.” Korra said firmly as she placed a good amount of rice on Asami’s plate. “Can you let someone take care of you? Can you at least let me?” 

‘ _ At least _ ’, Asami scoffed in her head. That felt extremely trivialized for how Asami measured Korra’s efforts. Or Korra in general. Asami crossed her arms. 

“You’re welcome.” Korra quipped. 

They ate mainly in silence, with the occasional request to pass over food. 

“Are you feeling better?” Korra suddenly quirked as Asami was refilling her plate of tofu. 

“Not really.” Asami said as she wiped her mouth with a napkin. 

Korra looked back and forth between her food and Asami. “You sure you don’t wanna try my idea from earlier?” 

She let out a breath, “I really don’t want Blubber and Pepper Berry paste anywhere near me.” 

“Well there is another idea we can try.” Korra said oddly suggestively. 

Korra’s grin was more timorous than playful, causing Asami’s curiosity to rise. 

“How gross is it?” She asked slowly. 

“Well…” Korra scratched the back of her neck. “Is sucking on frozen frogs considered gross?” She asked skittishly. 

Korra couldn’t stop surprising her. “No words for you Avatar Korra. No words.” 

Rather than the expected laughter, Korra simply grinned, yet remained silent. 

Korra reached for a cloth and rolled it around her fingers. Now clean, she grabbed her bowl and utensils and walked out of the room and past the curtains to the kitchen. 

Asami felt a sharp and cold twinge of disappointment. The shock of it subsided, and yet the ice remained. She wondered if her past warm feelings ever even originated from the room. 

But then Korra returned, with some form of platter in her hand. And then Asami had her answer, quite clearly. Although pondering on it somehow still felt hazy. Korra came closer, into focus and sat down.

To watch someone walk into a room with such distinction, nearly took up every corner of her consciousness. And Asami felt as if her heart was beating simply to watch her move. 

Korra had her attention without even asking for it. She was a forefront in Asami’s world without even pushing her way through. All Korra had to do was leave, but more importantly, come back. 

“Do you want a cabbage cookie?” She asked, her crooked grin that Asami loved so much displayed. 

If Asami’s throat wasn’t covered in mucus she would’ve kissed her.

Asami didn’t verbally reply, as her mouth didn’t incline much towards cogent remarks when in Korra’s company. 

Resisting, Asami let her mouth do the next best thing. She bit down on the cookie, muffledly saying  _ ‘It’s good _ ’ through her closed mouth. 

“Kinda ‘cabbage-ey’ though…” Asami said after she swallowed. 

“Yeah,” Korra remarked as she chewed, “Kinda like a mix between a sugar cookie and cabbage.” 

Asami hummed in agreement. “My headache is going down.” She mentioned while grabbing another cookie. 

Korra smiled widely. “That’s great! Maybe you’ll be all better in time for the wedding!” 

“Maybe” Asami mumbled. Korra’s hunch didn’t spark as much faith in her as Korra maybe would’ve hoped. 

Asami was caught again between a win and a loss. It all felt blurry again, whether she was to reside in the excitement of Varrick and Zhu Li’s upcoming matrimony, or in the weighing grief from fresh death. 

She felt heavy and tired, despite Korra’s efforts to revive her. 

“But there is one thing I think we should do.” Asami began, hoping her imminent suggestion won’t suffocate Korra’s new air. 

“Anything.” Korra stated eagerly, staring Asami down, all blue and intensively. That gaze alone almost made her regret the statement she hadn’t even begun to utter. 

“I want to have some sort of...memorial. For my father.” 

Korra’s unpredictability didn’t seem to reach her this time. “Okay.” She said, her eyes changed drastically. The eagerness of them faded, and a new softness was introduced. 

It was sad, as if Korra had absorbed Asami’s grief. Yet the distribution remained heavily on Asami’s end. 

“Do you want to have that, today?” She asked tenderly. 

Asami gave it a thought. “The wedding is in two days, so…” 

“So you wanna get it over with.” Korra stated, appearing genuine as well as inquisitive. 

Asami paused, which Korra seemed to have imputed as adverse. 

“Shit. I didn’t mean it like that.” Korra gripped her hair distressingly. 

“You’re kind of right though.” Asami said quietly. 

Korra let go of her hair. “I am?” 

“You are.” Asami smiled before it faded into a serious expression. “I don’t necessarily want to attend a wedding where the only thing I’ll be thinking about is how I’ll have to bury my father in twelve hours. It’s better I do just get it over with.”

Asami was taken aback by her own directness, and Korra seemed to be even more so. Asami could tell she swallowed a gasp.

“So then, today?” She asked. 

Asami rested her chin on her knee. “If that’s alright with you.” 

“Of course.” 

Korra’s voice was remedial, like the tea you drink when you get a sore throat. Asami wondered if her lips were the same way, and if they could pour down her throat and somehow heal her grieving heart. 

The need to pursue Korra was an exigency getting harder to push away, because all Asami wanted as of this moment was, a moment away. 

With Korra, away. Maybe not surrounded by Airbenders and various acolytes. But just, them. 

Her flimsy wish became more impossible when Korra was suddenly bombarded by the Airbender kids. Ikki however, ran towards Asami. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked, a little less wildly than her normal tone. 

“Better.” Asami answered. 

Jinora turned their way. “Ikki told me…” 

Asami suddenly grew afraid of what exactly Ikki had revealed. 

“Have you tried Blubber and Pepper Berry paste? It’s a traditional Watertribe cold treatment that goes back centuries.” Jinora informed them with fascination.

“Korra suggested it actually.” Asami said, smiling. 

“I can understand why you wouldn’t want to use it. It’s quite unpleasant. And the smell is simply the worst.” Jinora laughed. 

“See?” Asami gestured to Jinora but directed her statement towards a disgruntled Korra. “She gets it.” 

Korra huffed before unfolding her arms. “Do you want a cabbage cookie, Jinora?” Korra asked innocently. 

“If Meelo hadn’t eaten them all, sure.” Jinora pointed to the side of her. 

Meelo’s hands were embedded with green crumbs, his face even more so. 

“What?” He asked without even making an effort to hide his stuffed mouth. 

They collectively groaned. Meelo’s (lack of) manners didn’t necessarily ease Asami’s already upset stomach. She was about to excuse herself when she noticed Pema bringing dishes into the kitchen. Without a second thought or glance, she raised herself to help. 

“Let me take some of these.” She mentioned to Pema as she carried more plates. 

Pema smiled. “Oh thank you Asami. Can you…” 

But what Asami maybe could or couldn’t do had never been made clear, as Pema’s eyes drifted strangely behind Asami, ceasing her words. 

Asami followed Pema’s line of sight, and there Korra stood, arms unnaturally still, and a forced grin. 

“You know what Asami. I’ve got this. Why don’t you go... rest.” Pema said awkwardly. 

Asami slowly turned around, eyeing Korra disparagingly. She was aware of Korra’s intentions, and yet it still felt invasive. 

She walked deliberately slowly, making every clack of her shoes clear in Korra’s ears. “Okay Korra, I get it.” 

“Then why’d you do it?” Korra whined. 

Asami released a puff of air and rested her forehead in her fingertips. “What’s so wrong about me wanting to help?” 

“There’s nothing wrong with it!” Korra became uptight. 

“Then let me do it!” Asami failed at leveling her voice. 

Korra didn’t back away. Her stubbornness, coincidentally enough, endured. “Why can’t you give yourself a break?” Korra said desperately. “Allow yourself to grieve! Look at you! You want to rush into your fathers funeral because you’re too afraid of actually processing it all!” 

Korra’s voice no longer felt restorative. And instead felt like another pull on her already immobile heavy heart. Her words were like cold water, waking Asami from chimera, and harshly into the world. 

She was out of things to say. She looked towards Korra, hoping that despite her resentment, maybe she’ll still inspire Asami to just...say something. 

Korra looked a strange mix between vexed and apologetic. “C’mon, you need a healing session.” Korra said firmly, dragging Asami to the dorms. Asami couldn’t argue if she tried. 

When they reached the room Asami had slept in, Korra ordered Asami with a simple point of her finger to the bed to sit down. Asami quirked her eyebrow at the autocratic motion. To which Korra made an impatient noise. 

“Just sit. I’ll be right back.” 

Knowing better, Asami honored Korra’s orders. “You’re not gonna get my hair wet are you?” Asami asked seriously, although she phrased it like a joke. 

Korra walked back into the room with a small pale of water. “I can waterbend it out afterwards.” She said as she took off her gloves. “Take off your jacket and turn around.” 

Asami stared incredulously at the easily voiced demand. To which Korra made another strange noise of annoyance. “You said so before, it’s just you.” She said quietly as she bent water out of the bucket. 

Asami complied. Unbuttoning and pulling her jacket above her head until she was left in her light purple vest. She was facing away, but could hear the quiet splashes. 

“Can I move your hair?” Korra posed quietly. 

Asami nodded, and felt fingertips ghost over her shoulder blades, sweeping the mids and ends of her hair away. Asami could hear the hum of the glowing water, and gasped slightly when it touched the back of her neck. 

“Yeah, sorry about the water being a little cold.” Korra said as her fingers wavered through the liquid. 

“S’fine.” Asami whispered. 

Korra pressed her palm more firmly against Asami’s skin. “Your muscles are all wound up.” 

“You can tell just from a single touch?” Asami questioned curiously. 

“I guess your body is just that tense. Relax Asami.” 

_ Relax _ . She could do that. Of course. Although it was difficult to focus on anything tranquil when Korra was touching her in such a way. 

Korra was  _ touching  _ her, and it wasn’t in a place she’d ever initially think of. It was gentle, and innocent, and every part of her should’ve been soothed but for some reason she felt overwhelmed. 

“Didn't I just tell you to relax?” Korra chuckled. “Your heart is beating way too quickly.” 

“You can feel it?” Asami asked as Korra’s fingers ran up and down the nape of her neck. She felt warm, even through the cold water. 

“Mhm.” Korra hummed. She added another hand, placing it on the crown of Asami’s head, to which Asami instinctively shut her eyes. 

Korra touching her, sensing Asami entirely, merely through a few simple motions, inundated her. Korra’s hands were shy, yet firm. The pads of her fingers barely grazed over the sides of her neck, and yet Asami could feel them completely. She felt everything, all at once when only a meager portion of her body had Korra’s hands applied onto them. 

Korra’s task was minimal, the bucket was still completely full. The glowing water was like a crack in a dam, something so easily overlooked, yet holding such power over something perceived as so grand. 

Asami felt the knots in her tendons unravel, and with that, her very being. Korra had managed to pierce through her with the bluntest of knives. She had managed to drown her with only an ounce of water. 

Asami opened her eyes, and despite feeling as if she was on a cloud, saw the world in focus. She noticed something on the bedside table. A cup of tea, and a bowl of noodles. She never remembered gathering either. There weren’t many explanations, although the one she was betting on sat behind her. 

“Did you do this?” Asami pointed to the dishes. 

Korra sighed audibly. “Yeah. It’s probably gross by now though.” 

“I’m sure it’s fine if we just heat it up.” Asami chucked as she spoke. 

“No, forget it. Plus, we already ate.” 

Korra’s hands left Asami’s neck, and moved to her shoulders. She lingered on her left, breathing deeply. The water hummed louder.

“Is it bad?” Asami asked in reference to the wound Korra was presumably healing. 

Korra took a second before answering. “No, but I figured I’d heal it anyway.” 

Asami smiled. “Thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

“And for the food too, thanks. I’m sure it would’ve been great.” Asami trailed off softly. She wanted to sound as sincere as she felt. 

“You’re being too nice again, Asami.” Korra bantered. 

“And you’re once again, unable to accept a compliment.” 

Asami tilted her head slightly behind her to show Korra her smirk. Korra rolled her eyes, yet Asami noticed a small blush appear. 

“Do you still wanna... have the memorial today?” Korra asked. She leant closer, speaking almost into Asami’s ear. 

Although what Korra said was true, it didn’t change Asami’s mind. Maybe she just had to move on. She’d already been grieving her father, for far longer than a day. 

“Maybe tomorrow.” Asami muttered. 

Korra’s question came at a strange moment. She had brought up a loss when Asami was still reveling in a win. Korra had made her tea and noodles. It was a simple deed, yet filled Asami to this high level of content. Making her feel lighter. 

But funnily enough, Korra brought her back down. Managing to invoke every emotion in her. And she was thrusted back into the world where she was ill, and had no family left. 

She sneezed again, breaking Korra’s steady movements. 

“Bless you.” Korra said through a quiet laugh. 

Some water had trickled down Asami’s face and dripped onto her chin. Korra caught it in time, pulling the water towards her hand like some kind of magnet. 

“This should bring your headache and temperature down.” Korra said in focus. 

Asami felt the water hum behind her ears as Korra’s hands rounded over her temples. The water snaked back and forth, up and down the side of her head. She could hear it’s waves as if she was in the middle of the ocean. 

She couldn’t focus on the water for too long however, as Korra’s movements; the way her wrists would twist, the way her breath trickled on Asami’s neck, affected Asami’s cold more than the curative liquid. 

She couldn’t tell if she was feeling better, because all her mind could picture, the only thing she could understand was Korra. 

So when Korra asked, “ _ Is it working _ ?” Asami felt all at sea. 

“Yes.” She didn’t even know if she was lying or not. 

Korra’s hands pulled away, and Asami felt suddenly icier than when cold water circled her.

There was a tricking tugging sensation in her hair, and Asami realized Korra was upholding her promise. The beads of water in her roots, obeying Korra’s movements to be brought down into the bucket. 

“All dry.” Korra said. Asami could hear her grinning. 

Asami turned around to see Korra gloving her arms. “What’s the plan for today?” She asked. 

Korra sighed. “Probably dealing with the refugee camps and Raiko.” She then made a noise of disgust. “I hate that guy.” 

“He is the worst.” Asami agreed as she leaned back, holding herself on her palms. 

Korra chuckled lightly through her nose. “And you had to deal with him on the daily.” 

“Oh it was horrible!” Asami looked up, exaggerating her tone. “He made all these unrealistic deadlines and had zero concern for the lower parts of the city.” 

“When’s the next election?” Korra asked with actuality, yet with a hint of sarcasm. 

“Uhh…” Asami drawled, turning to the window absently. “A few months, maybe?” 

“You should run.” Korra teased. 

Asami let out a laugh. “I’m only twenty-two.” 

“Aren’t you already a CEO?” Korra smirked through her question. 

“Handling Future Industries is not an equivalent of the United Republic, Korra.” Asami lowered her tone on her last phrase, imposing light concern. 

“You’ve done more for the world than he ever has.” 

And Korra’s voice was remedial again. This meld of comfort yet also strength. She felt at ease and ready to fight the dark all at once. Korra somehow made her feel everything. 

She didn’t think she was capable of feeling any more until Korra reached for her hand, and somehow she was proven wrong. 

These waves of emotions flashed behind her eyes and yet she could feel it everywhere. They coalesced evenly. Every sensation, every view, despite being so numerous, was so clearly depicted behind Asami’s eyes. 

There was a knock on the door, interrupting Asami’s thoughts and nearly acted upon urges. 

“Korra? Asami?” It was Tenzin. Asami quickly put her jacket back on. 

“What?” Korra said loudly. 

“It’s time to leave. We have food parcels to give out today.” 

Korra stood up and opened the door, “Now?” She whined. 

“Now, yes.” Tenzin looked behind Korra. “Hello Asami. How are you feeling?” 

Asami shook her head to express a “ _ so-so _ ” feeling. 

“Ah well, sucking on frozen frogs helps. Did you know?” Tenzin said seriously. 

Asami groaned. “Not that again.” She palmed her face. “Have any actual hygienic remedies?” 

“Sleep, water, no stressing.” Korra answered suddenly, scrunching up her knuckles while her other hand held up the appropriate fingers for each reason.

Asami pouted, to which Korra smirked. “Then I guess I’ll be sick for a while.” 

“Asami!” Korra whined, her smug look fading. 

Asami only laughed in response. Korra took a step toward her before abruptly turning back to Tenzin. “Could you give us a minute?” 

Tenzin hesitated. “Normally I would say yes but we are in a bit of a hurry.” 

Korra’s eyes darted between Asami and Tenzin, she appeared to be deep in thought before looking down. “Okay.” She said. “Asami, stay behind.” 

The request was insistent. Korra’s eyes narrowed as if suspecting some type of defiance from Asami. She wasn’t wrong in her presumption. 

“Korra it’ll be good for me.” Asami stood up quickly. 

Korra’s back stiffened and her eyes widened before squinting in defiance. “Tenzin,” She said with her gaze directed at the floor. “Please give us the room. It’ll only be a minute.” 

“Korra…” 

“Please!” She swung around urgently. 

“Fine. But it should really be only a minute.” Tenzin closed the door behind him. 

As soon as the door clicked, Asami expected Korra to round on her. But unexpectedly, and also terrifyingly so, Korra was in an unreadable phase of calm. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Korra asked quietly and sadly. 

“What?” Asami felt confused, and Korra suddenly grew hazy. 

Just as she didn’t know how to interpret the question, finding some articulate answer felt impossible. 

“Just stay behind. I’ll make you tea, you can rest, read some book or whatever.” Korra was making an effort to make her eyes kinder. 

Asami sat back onto the bed. “I'd rather not, Korra.” She said solidly while staring at the wall. 

“Then what do you want?” 

Asami’s head flitted towards Korra’s instantly. This was a question she could answer, but never will. 

“To not...to, umm.” But there was no lead, as she was spewing such empty words when there were paragraphs inside of her. 

It all felt blurry again. Every unspoken word bounced around her head, magnifying her pounding headache. She couldn’t let them free, no matter how much her eyes stung. She wouldn’t, she’ll wait for a better moment. 

No moments arrived for her. As  _ her _ world always waited to strike at a moment when  _ the _ world was getting better. So she’ll wait  _ back _ . She’ll wait for everything and everyone she wants because pursuing anything never turned out well for her. 

Pursuing Korra won’t turn out well for her. Because everything she touches dies. And if Korra touched  _ her _ , well, Asami wouldn’t be able to pull away. 

It was all proven true when she suddenly felt a hand at the small of her back and Asami simply melted. Korra had barely even grazed her fingers and all Asami wanted to do was to feel them forever. 

“Please stay behind Asami.” Korra requested softly. 

“And do what?” Asami felt her voice deepen, tears itching the back of her sore throat. Korra shrugged and made tiny circles on Asami’s back. 

“Wait for us until we come back.” 

She had said it so innocently. And Asami would’ve been set off but she was just impressed in the most oddly painful yet rêverieing way. No this was fate, that itself felt a little too clear to ignore. 

Korra was too unpredictable for it to be chance. Korra was too inevitable for her to push away. Yet she did it anyway.

“Okay.” 

Korra’s hand abruptly stopped. “What?”

“Go.” Asami looked up and smiled. “Can I make one request though?” 

Korra’s eyes allayed in the way Asami had grown so familiar with. 

“Sure. What is it?” She said so tenderly. 

“Can you give me a bison ride back to my house?” Asami chuckled slightly to distract Korra from an entreaty that shouldn’t have been as tear-y as it was.

Korra’s hand left Asami’s back and fell onto her thigh. And everything Asami suddenly felt...felt extremely inapt. Her body inevitably reacted to Korra, often at times she didn’t always call for.

She’ll have to wait until she’s back home to deal with these...reactions. Until then, she’ll make an effort to not look at Korra too extensively, otherwise her body will make decisions for her, and that never turned out well. 

Korra’s hand was slightly shifting up and down. Asami needed to look away, that shiver in her shoulders and that surge in her abdomen were getting more and more difficult to ignore. 

Visions and certain wants suddenly became the vanguard of all she knew. Korra once again became all she could understand. 

“Of course.” Korra said in that restorative tone. 

The integrity of her words brought Asami slightly back to shore, and with that she only felt worse. Viz. a deviant of some sort. 

“But we have to leave now, I’m sure Tenzin is already quite pissed.” Korra said as glanced back at the door. 

Asami stared out the window as she nodded. Korra’s hand left her thigh and instead grabbed Asami’s hand, squeezing it tightly before letting go. 

They walked silently out of the room where they met Tenzin waiting patiently in the hall. “The other Airbenders have already dropped the parcels off, we just need to distribute them.” He said as soon as he saw them. 

“Sure. Can we drop Asami off first?” Korra said. It seemed she had listened only to know when he was finished. 

Tenzin sighed. It was at a point where he knew better than to argue. “You can borrow Oogi once we land.” 

“Thanks!” Korra said with a wide, exaggerated smile. 

They left for the bison den, Oogi was still enjoying his breakfast. Tenzin ushered his bison forward and they each climbed on, after a quick ‘ _ yip yip _ ’ they were up in the air. 

The sky was much clearer than yesterday, and even though they were far below the atmosphere, Asami still felt as if the clouds were brushing through her hair. 

They heard cries from the camps before they even made their descent, and Asami noticed a vast crowd, forming into three lines, although very tumultuously. 

There was a loud  _ thump  _ as Oogi settled, triggering swarms of Airbenders and even a few citizens to race towards them. 

“Now now everyone please calm down.” Tenzin spoke loudly as unintelligible questions were thrown into the air. Tenzin ushered everyone away from the bison and met the front of the large crowd. 

“I’ll be back soon!” Korra called out to him, now jumping onto Oogi’s neck to grab the reins. 

They shared a wave before Korra cued the ascent with the famous ‘ _ yip yip _ ’. 

Just like the view of the crowd, the yells and demands slowly became a tiny blur. Asami could feel the clouds in her face once again. 

She bent over the saddle to look at Korra, who was resting her hands behind her head, not even steering. 

“Shouldn’t you be telling Oogi where to go?” Asami asked her. 

Korra looked up, now seeing Asami at an upended angle before staring back ahead. “He’s just going straight for now. He won’t make any odd turns.” She turned her head upwards again. “Unless we _should_ _be_ making odd turns…?” 

Asami grinned. “No. Not yet anyway.” 

Asami wanted to use up all the nearing ending time she had left. It would only be maybe twenty minutes until Korra was back into the world, fulfilling her Avatar duties. 

“The spirit portal looks pretty from here.” She mentioned casually. 

Korra’s eyes darted towards the yellow beam. “I guess.” 

“You don’t think so?” Asami suddenly felt curious. 

“It’s hard to describe calamity as ‘pretty’.” She air quoted the final word. 

Asami wanted to sit next to Korra suddenly, although she was afraid she might fall off, thus she continued leaning over the saddle. “That was Kuvira, not you.” 

“It was both of us.” Korra grabbed the reins, although didn’t steer. 

“I mean the calamity.” Asami crossed her arms, resting her chin on where they intersected. 

“You’re right. It’s still hard not blaming myself.” Korra said quietly as she looked down at her hands. 

And then Asami didn’t quite care if she might actually fall off the bison. She climbed over, and sat next to Korra, bending her own legs to the side. There wasn’t much space, so their sides inevitably met. 

“You’re the one who stopped it. The world would’ve been way worse and possibly even over it weren’t for you.” 

Korra’s grim face lingered. “Yet somehow the world will still find a way to hate me.” 

“But you know your own worth. The people will always look for a reason to complain.” Asami said, nudging Korra with her shoulder. 

The corners of Korra’s mouth verged upwards “Yet I gotta save their butts anyways. What a fair game.” She ended sarcastically. 

“No. It’s not fair is it?.” Asami said, looking towards the sky. “Giving yourself to the world and in return all it does is hurt you.”

Asami suddenly felt dimmer. It was strange how the world punished her. In the way that it left her, specifically, untouched. And instead damaged everyone else she loved, only for her to be alone in grief, the only one left to be affected. 

“Yup.” Korra combed her fingers through the bison’s fur. “Although it gave me some good things.” She perked suddenly. 

Asami furrowed her eyebrows. 

“I did get to meet  _ you _ .” Korra met Asami’s eyes on the last word. And it felt like an invitation to just merge their blushing faces closer, to finally meet Korra’s smiling lips. 

It was the perfect moment. She never felt closer, and all she had to do was tilt her face an inch nearer and maybe Korra won’t pull away. But, she didn’t want to kiss Korra out of the possibility that she might slip away if Asami  _ didn’t _ just...go for it. 

She didn’t want fear to be the reason she  _ didn’t _ pursue Korra, but neither did she want fear to be the reason she  _ did _ . 

Oogi suddenly made an awkward turn, veering Korra and Asami further from each other. Asami stumbled awkwardly and felt her body slip from the bison’s neck. Korra caught her before any balance could truly be lost. 

“Thanks” Asami muttered before climbing back onto the saddle. 

Korra grabbed the reins, steering Oogi to the left. “This way right?” 

“Yup.” Asami answered. She pointed east. “You can see the estate right?” 

They flew in the correct direction and soon enough, the  _ thump  _ announced their arrival. Korra Airbent herself to the ground, and Asami felt the need to watch the breeze ruffle her hair against gravity. 

Asami wasn’t sure if Korra could become any more beautiful, yet her messy hair somehow was quite literally the turning point. 

Asami jumped onto the ground, crouching down on her landing before standing up to see Korra right in front of her. She was waiting. 

Asami wasn’t sure what for, and several possibilities entered her mind. However Korra answered all her doubts with a tight hug, and Asami heard Korra snuffle. (Presumably from Asami’s hair ticking her face). 

“You’ll be alright?” Korra asked. Her voice right by Asami’s ear yet muffled by her jacket. 

Asami nodded against Korra’s shoulder. “Yeah…” She closed her eyes. “You have to leave now?” Asami didn’t want to give off a needy impression, even if her heart meant it entirely. 

“You’re making me regret telling you to get better.” Korra chuckled against Asami’s hair. 

“Well now  _ you’re _ just gonna get sick.” She needed to let go, although it was far from what she wanted. 

“Whatever.” Asami couldn’t see Korra, but she just knew her smile was growing. 

Korra was the one to pull away, surprisingly enough. “We’ll meet tomorrow about,...” Korra grit her teeth. “The memorial okay? I’ll pick you up at around noon?” 

Asami nodded. Korra was making an effort into making it easier with kind words. It didn’t withdraw any pain, but it did help Asami believe that it maybe wasn’t impossible to work through. 

Things seemed...possible around Korra. Korra was starting to seem as more and more of a possibility and then Asami was suddenly conflicted again. 

Korra would leave in probably a few seconds, just like they planned, this was the fate of today. Was there a chance she would stay? Whether true or not, Asami wouldn’t let her. 

For now she’ll stick with fate, yet Korra seemed to wiggle her way through regardless. 

“Go. Before you start sneezing too.” Asami quipped, fighting the urge to grab Korra’s hand. 

Korra opened her mouth as if to reply, but remained silent. Rather said a solid “ _ fine. _ ” And wished Asami a speedy recovery. 

“And hey, don’t take three years to get better!” Korra added right before the  _ “yip yip _ ” left her mouth, only for her to leave as well.

Her previous conflictions had abruptly halted from shock. And the size of her widened eyes was quite painful. So Korra had reached a point, hadn’t she? 

Asami’s delayed laughter finally released, and she had to clutch her stomach all the way to the front doors. She felt slightly awkward, laughing in such a way when she was all alone. 

When the giggles subsided, she turned on her heel. Korra was far away, just another blur in the sky, yet Asami could see her perfectly. She was this palpable figure against a hazy afternoon. She was outlined against the sun yet somehow outshined it. She was someone Asami wanted to see and not be afraid of what might be. 

She wanted to see Korra and love her solely and simply because she just... _ did _ .

She didn’t want to hold her out of fear, out of grief, out of anything that wasn’t pure love. 

She waited again by the doors, waiting until Korra was no longer a dot in the sky. Asami knew Korra would be here tomorrow, yet she couldn’t help but miss her. 

“Tomorrow.” She said to herself. Tomorrow she will see Korra. Tomorrow was her father’s funeral. Maybe all the ‘pure love’ will have to wait, because Asami still needed Korra to hold her tomorrow. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Asami, I swear just freakin KISS HER ALREADY. 
> 
> ugh not me getting mad at the consequences of my own actions. 
> 
> Well, stay tuned for chapter 3 I guess. And remember, all this angst has a spicy reward... ;)
> 
> And more, I think I could finally explicitly discuss my character analysis. Korra’s love is blocked by guilt. Asami’s love is blocked by grief.   
> Just keep that in mind...


	3. It was Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Minutes passed, she still felt warm, as if her body was returning to itself. It was a strange feeling, and ironically unfamiliar. As her old self now felt newer than ever before."
> 
> It's hard to enjoy a wedding when you've just returned from your father's funeral. Or at least, Asami thinks so. 
> 
> She wants to move on from her grief and just be with Korra. Whatever that meant. 
> 
> Maybe a step in a new direction, or in this case a new dimension will heal her heavy heart.
> 
> (Chapter 3 of The World, Her World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After metaphor heavy chapters, I let this one feel a little more raw. As Asami doesn't feel very poetic, so why should she think as such?
> 
> ((i like the last bits))

_ “I know not all of you knew him. And if you have...well, it wasn’t always on the best terms. But spending his last hours, knowingly taking risks, all to benefit society and the future, isn't something that can go unacknowledged. Whether we believe he redeemed himself or not, I can’t- we can’t- ignore the good that he did with his final breath.”  _

_ The audience applauded politely. She could see Korra in the front row, smiling. Or at least trying to.  _

_ “Thank you all for coming. I know my father would be proud of you for all your efforts in the last few days.”  _

_ Modest claps were heard around the tent once again, and Asami used it as her cue to step off the podium. Tears brimming her eyes.  _

_ “I’m sure he would be proud of you too.” Korra said as soon as Asami sat back down.  _

_ “What?” Asami asked, rubbing her eyes. _

_ “You said he’d be proud of everyone. I’m sure he’d be proud of you too.” _

_ Asami blinked, then smiled feebly. “Thanks. I know he was.” _

…

The tears have subsided in a way. They left a trail of some sort, as proof of her grief. Some landed into the palms of her hands, some into her tea, on Korra’s shoulder, on the desk she was trying to do her makeup on. 

She groaned again, maybe her eyes watered from doing her mascara. She had forced her lids apart for longer than usual. But it was a wedding, she had to look nice. Not look like how she felt. 

The door creaked open slightly. She saw Jinora in the reflection of her mirror. 

“Hey Asami, the ceremony is half an hour.”

“Okay. I’ll hurry up.” Asami responded as she blended her eyeshadow. 

Jinora tugged shyly at her short hair. “Actually, do you think you could help me?” 

Asami spun around. Surprised, but pleased. “Uhh, sure! Have a seat.” 

Jinora skipped happily to the chair adjacent to Asami’s. “No crazy stuff though. I don’t want my dad to notice too much.”

“He lets you get your tattoos and go on perilous missions, but getting done up is a no?” Asami laughed as she studied her powders, placing them against Jinora’s face, trying to find which one best fit her complexion.

“Well he never explicitly stated I can’t get my makeup done. But I know he won’t love it.” She threaded her fingers shyly. 

“When I’m done with you he will.” Asami said as she chose a shade a little darker than her own. She began applying it to Jinora’s face. 

“You look nice.” Jinora mentioned while Asami brushed her way around Jinora’s jaw. 

Asami chuckled slightly. “Thanks. I’ve been doing this a while.” 

She applied a minimal look, keeping loyal to Jinora’s requests. Asami asked if some eyeshadow would be too much. 

“No, I don’t think so. Can I choose the color?” Jinora asked excitedly. 

Asami responded by holding her pallet for Jinora to see. Jinora pointed to a slight orange. “It could match my suit, see?” 

“Good call.” Asami remarked as she dipped the brush into the color. 

After a few more minutes, they were finished. Asami dragged Jinora to the mirror for a dramatic reveal. 

“I love it!” Jinora gasped. “Thank you!” She hugged Asami tightly. 

It was strange and almost unfamiliar to be hugged in an affable manner when for the past week she’d been solely hugged to help cease tears. It was an innocent embrace, yet Asami wrongfully didn’t internalize it as such. 

Asami smiled despite all of her brooding. “Let’s leave now. The ceremony should be starting soon.”

They walked out the door and to the grounds. And though her eyes were blurry, she could espy colors of blue, white, and gold. She noticed strange electrical equipment behind the altar. Her mind immediately thought of some form of incursion, yet then remembered Varrick mentioning something about fireworks. 

She let out a breath of relief, as another threat wasn’t necessarily something anyone currently or ever again, needed. 

She took in her surroundings again, and that pit in her stomach lifted a little higher. How Zhu Li managed to plan such an event in only a few days was beyond her. 

“Asami.” She turned at her name. Tenzin was approaching her. 

“Hello.” She said shyly, not knowing what his intentions were. 

“Jinora came to me,” Asami resisted from apologizing immediately. “She looks nice. Thank you.” 

Asami’s mouth went dry again. “Oh. You’re welcome.”

Tenzin nodded kindly. Before opening his mouth to ask another question. “I also thought I should update you on Tsomo.” 

Asami recalled the name belonging to the wounded Airbender. 

“How is he doing?” She asked, looking down. 

“Better. I’m glad you didn’t wait to tell me about his injured neck. Otherwise it might’ve been too late.”

Asami played with her bracelet. “Oh, well. I’m glad he’s doing okay.” 

Commotion ceased their conversation. The chairs were filling up slowly, yet loudly. Asami could hear sounds of an erhu along with other instruments tuning. 

Asami turned her head, there was a large crowd waking in her direction towards the outdoor hall. Not wanting to endure any trampling, she walked briskly towards her assigned seat. The idea of such a systemized wedding was likely stemmed from Zhu Li. Asami was looking forward to seeing her, she hadn’t seen the assistant ever dressed elegantly. 

Moments passed, the musicians warm-up was transfigured into a count off. And Asami was strangely enjoying the growing quiet of the masses. 

Through the anticipation, Asami sensed something missing. She looked around, blue had coated the entire island, thus locating Korra should’ve been difficult. Yet Asami spotted her immediately. 

She was standing near the far left corner, briskly walking towards Mako and Wu who had been squeezing their way through Asami’s aisle. Korra caught up and tapped Wu’s shoulder. She then whispered something to which he creased his forehead. Asami heard him say a loud ‘ _ Why?’ _ before Korra made a vexed gesture. He waved his hand in an eased ‘’ _ whatever _ ‘’ before allowing Korra to push her way past him. 

Asami had an idea of what Korra had actually said to the two of them, but kept in inwards. She simply smirked as Korra sat down on her left. 

“Everything alright?” Asami asked in feigned innocence.

“All good, yeah. Why?” Korra said as she adjusted the creases in her dress. A dress which Asami had never seen before. 

She opened her mouth to comment yet Bolin suddenly beat her to any sentences. 

“DEARLY BELOVED!” His boisterous voice echoed. Asami wondered if there was any Airbending amplifying it. 

Asami always enjoyed Bolin’s vivid way of speaking, however with her ears and the rest of her senses currently at oddly high levels, she didn’t fancy it much. Though grinned encouragingly when he met her eyes. 

His speech was in all honesty, quite good. Asami speculated on if Opal did most of the composition. 

“And though the battle took a severe toll on our beloved city, out of the destruction love did bloom.” Bolin declared dramatically, his hands speaking more than his actual mouth. 

Asami wanted to take his words to heart, but his playful cadences made the effect a bit more shallow than Bolin might’ve hoped. 

She listened more intently, hoping his speech could maybe stir her. She heard the words “ _ inexplicable bond” _ and Asami thought it felt quite fitting. She smiled further. Despite the unpredictability of the couple in front of her, it didn’t negate the wonder of it. 

Instinctively, Asami reflected at her own observation. She stared to her left, Korra’s focus remained on Bolin’s officiation. She wanted to look in the same direction, at the vibrancy of the altar. But Korra stole her attention, and Asami wasn’t sure if she wanted it back. 

Korra’s eyes abided on the ceremony, but her head was slightly tilting towards Asami, as if she was testing to see if Asami was actually staring. 

“What’s up?” She asked kindly, although Asami knew the question was deeper. 

Embarrassed, Asami's line of sight darted between her dress to the wedding until back at Korra, who was now giving her a questioning look. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Asami stuttered. She could now see Korra’s eyes distinctly. Her eyelashes seemed darker, and there was an artificial pink to her cheeks. Asami somehow gathered and lost herself all at once. 

“You look good. Pretty, I mean.” Asami coughed quietly. “You look very pretty, Korra.” She said steadily. 

The blue of Korra’s eyes seemed outlined by her makeup, yet Asami could still see them softening. “Thanks.” She grabbed a piece of her hair. “I would say you look pretty snazzy but you already knew that.” 

Asami’s grin was interrupted by loud shushing behind her, who’s childish remark was ironically louder than her and Korra’s whispers. 

Korra made a face at the old man who chided them. It only justified his actions. 

They sat back in silence. Watching the rest of the officiation play out. She heard Bolin say the words “ _ Do the thing _ ” which Asami remembered was some sort of phrase Varrick had given himself a reputation of saying. 

She giggled when Zhu Li dipped her new husband and kissed him fully. Asami felt a turbulent mix of feelings once again, (As those types of emotions seemed to be the only kind lately), at the display of affection in front of her. And while she cheered and clapped along with everyone, there was a bitter feeling slowly bubbling. 

Her heavy heart was picky with which emotions it allowed to surface, and of course jealousy was the pick for right now. 

She was  _ jealous,  _ and jovial all at once. 

She felt a hand on her arm, she looked to her left, and saw a smile that melded her emotions even further. Somehow Korra was the source of both. 

A loud boom distracted her and the rest of the crowd. Along with the bright yellow of the portal, the dark sky seemed to have room for even more decoration. 

Fireworks. An explosion that for the first time in a while, didn’t denote war. 

Through the loud and colorful cracks Asami heard something even better. 

Korra’s laughter broke through the blast. “I like that purple one.” She said and pointed. 

Asami’s eyes followed Korra’s fingers, yet only saw red sparks. “I must’ve missed it.” She looked back down. 

Korra must’ve noticed Asami averting her gaze. 

“Stop waiting for me to show you! Just look!” She said energetically. “Right there! you see?”

She did. It was small, and less of a shape, but Korra seemed enamored, so Asami made an effort to compliment it. 

“Pretty colors.” She said simply. 

Korra scoffed next to her. “ _ Pretty colors _ .” She mocked. 

Asami playfully swatted her before pointing upwards. “I do like that green one. The one that has mini fireworks all around it.” 

They exchanged commentary on the show for a while longer until it began to fade, and fewer booms were rung out in the air. Korra seemed to have no desire to leave, despite the audience thinning. 

“Do you want to go eat?” Asami asked her, noticing the chairs around her emptying and the tables filling. 

Korra’s mesmerization lingered, and she might’ve not even heard the question. But Asami didn’t repeat it. She too, simply stared at the fireworks, although now through the reflection in Korra’s eyes. She noticed the way small flickers of color danced across her face. Like tiny freckles, emphasizing the innocent and wonder filled expression. 

The night had hardly begun, and yet Asami was once again pulled in so stubbornly by Korra's quiddity. 

Asami felt as if she had no choice but to simply look at her. 

A clink of glass brought her heart back down, and she scanned the outdoor hall. It was practically empty, thus Korra and her in a way, were practically alone. 

And as much as it was a moment she’d been waiting for, her stomach growled, which seemed to bring Korra back to earth as well. 

“Alright let’s go.” Korra laughed as they stood up from their seats. 

They sat at a white round table, with golden and blue trimmings and ribbons dancing on the sides. Asami was unsurprised to see more assigned seating at hand. She inwardly thanked Zhu Li for having Korra’s seat designated next to her own. 

As soon as Asami sat down to an empty plate she realized the wedding was self-service. Sighing, she grabbed her plate and walked over to the buffet. Water-Tribe delicacies seemed to be the main dishes. Asami had always preferred meat to fish, but never she was much of a picky eater. 

Grabbing the nearest sea crab and winter scallions, Asami returned back to the table. She was alone except for Bolin and Opal, who greeted Asami on sight. She waved back and looked around, noticing Korra had left to speak with her parents. 

A fuse of joviality and jealousy overtook her again, so she sat quietly and lifted some crab into her mouth, hoping it would help swallow her unwarranted feelings. 

“So Asami,” Opal said as she rested her elbows on the table. “How is everything?” 

Asami met her eyes, they seemed unfeigned. 

“I’m alright as I can be.” She answered mostly truthfully. 

“Do you wanna dance?” Bolin asked her.

Opal smiled at his suggestion, not seeming bothered or jealous. It was unfair. 

“I’m good. I think I’ll finish eating.” She began to knife her food. “Maybe later though.” 

Their smiles didn’t wane, uncomfortably so. 

“Okay! Just let us know when you’re ready.” Opal mentioned cheerfully and resumed her conversation with Bolin. 

Asami had a few minutes of silence until Bolin interrupted her again. 

“You sure you don’t want to dance?” 

Asami sighed in surrender. “One dance, then I’m back to my food.” 

“Yes!” Bolin whooped, punching the air. Opal grabbed both Bolin and Asami’s hands and let go once they reached the blue-tiled floor. The song had sped up the moment Opal began twisting her hips, and Asami was afraid it would catch Bolin’s attention. 

She had third-wheeled before, it didn’t necessarily mean she enjoyed it. 

Though no such situation occurred, as Bolin took turns spinning both women, and Opal hooked her arms into Asami’s, heightening her own modest movements. 

In all honesty it was quite enjoyable, and although her body was twisting, her general blurry view didn’t feel odious. She wasn’t drowning as much as she was a few moments ago. 

She cheered Bolin on when he began doing an odd, fluid movement with his arms. Asami never knew modern dancing, as she was only ever allowed to take classical lessons. She remembered complaining about it to her father...

Suddenly, Opal grabbed her shoulder Asami felt as if a bucket of ice had just poured over her, resuming the drowning feeling. 

There was obviously some physical indication of her sudden grief, as Opal only gripped both Asami’s arms and leaned closer. 

“Is everything okay?” 

Asami waved her off. “Just need some air is all.” It wasn’t an entire lie. 

She abruptly left the tile floor to retrieve what she propounded. Yet didn’t find herself veering towards an exit or secluded place. She somehow, yet unexpectedly so, ended up at the bar. And unfortunately, an open one. 

“Any fan favorites?” She asked the bartender. A young man with dark brown hair who was wearing an outfit strikingly similar to the  _ Nuktuk  _ character. 

“We got cactus juice.” He said while wiping a glass. 

Asami groaned, feeling a hangover without anything even pouring down her throat. “No no. I don’t need that.” Shd pointed to the top shelf. “Whatever that bottle is, I don’t even wanna know.” 

The man grabbed a large glass brown bottle and pointed it into a shot glass. “Straight?” He asked. 

Asami thought for a moment. “No, water it down.”

He complied and slid over the drink. She grabbed it before it even stilled, bringing the quivering liquid to her quivering lips. She coughed from her quick swig. 

“You alright, Miss?” The bartender asked. 

“Fine.” She said, vision already bedimming. “Another, please.” She slid the glass over. He looked skeptical yet poured regardless. 

She swigged again and snapped her fingers for a third. 

“Asami?”

Head shooting up at her name, Asami saw Korra tentatively approaching her. 

“Hey Korra.” She said softly, despite feeling slight embarrassment.

“Why aren’t you dancing?” The question sounded as if stemmed from concern rather than anything rhetorical. 

Asami gripped her glass and shrugged. 

“Why aren’t you?” She asked back.

“I was looking for you, actually.” Korra smiled awkwardly. 

Asami could feel her smile becoming painfully wide. She leaned back, flipping her hair out of her face to lessen her obscured view. The third glass had been placed in front of her, she made to grab it yet Korra beat her to it, consuming it instantly. 

Asami’s broad smile had been replaced by widened eyes. The slam of the glass on the bar table was muffled by Korra’s gagging. Asami covered her laughter with her hand. 

“What was that?” Asami exclaimed, amused.

Korra messily wiped her lips with the back of her hand. Asami seized back the empty glass and held it tightly. 

“You’re not dancing.” Korra said simply. “So why can’t I drink with you?” She sat down. 

Asami rolled her eyes. “What happened with your parents? Already danced with them?” 

Korra snickered. “Dad couldn't dance to save his life.” 

“And your mom?” Asami asked, tracing the lines of the table.

“Said the song sucked.” She gestured to the band. 

Asami lifted the cup to her face, the party now occurring as misshapen figures through glass. Her vision, now doubly blurred. 

“They’re not bad. Pretty good actually. Tahno’s got talent.” Asami said in subtle surprise.

Korra’s eyebrows suddenly lifted as she quickly turned around in her stool. “That’s who that is?!” She stared at Tahno’s enthusiastic playing of the trombone. 

Asami watched the band as well. “Did you not recognize him?” 

“The last time I saw him was when he got his bending taken away.” Korra said, sounding awed. 

Asami shrugged as she turned back to the bar. Korra soon followed, resting her elbows on the surface. 

Asami wanted to ask the barkeep for another round, yet suddenly felt uninterested. 

The only thing she now felt like doing was pursuing another moment alone with Korra. Since their last had been interrupted which Asami now painfully remembered, by her herself. 

“How is the wedding so far?” Asami asked, wanting to make up for their last early ended conversation. 

“Good, good.” Korra said plainly before having a confused yet amused expression. “Although I’m still comprehending it all.” 

Asami cocked an eyebrow to prompt Korra to continue. 

“I never knew Varrick and Zhu Li were... in love.” Korra finished awkwardly with a wave of her hand. 

Asami absently dipped her fingers into the empty glass. “Did you know I was in the room when they got engaged?” 

Korra’s expression of amusement and confusion etched even greater. “Really?” 

Asami bit her lip and nodded. 

Korra oddly paused for a moment. She stuttered wordlessly before ceasing herself with an empty slice through the air. 

“Tell me what happened.” Her shoulders perked up suddenly. 

There was something truly diverting about Korra’s ardor. About the way her eyes bloomed until it grasped the edges of her face. The way her hands curled up, knuckles whitening in anticipation. About her slow inhalation right before expressing readiness for the situation. 

She still hadn’t exhaled, and Asami knew she wouldn’t until the story began. Part of her wanted to keep Korra in expectancy, to maybe mess with her enough to a point where she’ll pout and grab Asami’s shoulder about her keeping up the suspense for too long. 

But Korra’s face was reddening, and Asami couldn't push her away far enough. 

“It was while we were working on the hummingbird suits. When the two prototypes were the only one’s left.” 

Korra held up her hands to pause Asami. “So while everyone was fighting for their lives, Varrick thought it was a good time to propose?” 

Asami laughed softly. “I guess it was a now or never situation.” 

She stared at the empty glass. The odd feeling of not immediately wishing it was filled, filled her with more worry than actually needing a drink. 

“At least he bought her a nice ring.” Korra mentioned casually. 

Asami smiled at the comment. It was nice, heartwarming really. The way Varrick didn’t wait until the battle was over. He wished to start something without waiting for the current condition to even finish. 

Asami herself had been granted that wish as well. That wish that things could be different,... better. But the moment the world had given her father back to her, it had stolen him right back.

He  _ couldn’t  _ come back. No amount of letters could change that. 

She felt as if she were under water again. Every note of the band, every unintelligible conversation, any and every time Korra said her name to bring her back sounded muffled. And she was once again chained to the bottom of her heart. 

Asami knew that Korra must be panicking. So why did she say Asami’s name quietly? 

There was a hush in the way Korra said it. It had no edge, yet managed to consume Asami entirely. She had fallen so far and surfaced so quickly towards Korra’s tiniest of words. 

Korra waited, her hand on Asami’s shoulder. “Do you need anything?” Korra asked softly again.

“I just…” Asami began. “Just, give me a moment.” 

A moment, just one without grief getting in the way. Where Korra could be there and not out of any painful, vital solicitude. 

“Do you...wanna get out of here?” Korra asked innocently.

She had asked an infamous question, an vaguely intimate question as well. Yet Asami was dubious towards the likelihood that Korra understood the general connotation of the offer. She almost laughed at Korra’s naivety. 

Korra’s eyebrows quirked. “What’s funny?” 

Asami squeezed Korra’s hand, meeting her eyes. 

“You.” 

Korra’s face was an unusual cross between gratitude and puzzlement. It only made Asami want to actually laugh. 

“Now you're the one being funny, Asami.” 

Asami was hit with a sudden urge to ask Korra to dance, even with the band playing at andante. The new tempo could verily be a reason as to why she suddenly wanted what she did. 

A tap on her shoulder ruined it all. Turning around, she saw Jinora, looking bothered. 

“It got smudged!” Jinora said in distress.

Asami looked more carefully at her face and there lay uneven patches of orange, tiny streaks of black staining the lids of her eyes, and cracked lips, crumbling the artificial colors. 

“I’m sorry! It’s just that Kai asked for a dance but I didn’t want to when my face is such a mess!” Jinora bundled up her fists. 

Asami settled her hands comfortingly over Jinora’s shoulders. “It’s alright. We can fix it.” She briefly glanced back at Korra. “I’ll be back soon.” 

Jinora led them back to the inside of the temple to where they were doing makeup earlier. Jinora immediately sat down in front of the mirror. 

“You’re over-worrying. Kai can wait.” Asami said as she opened up her bag. 

Jinora sighed heavily. “I know but I’m scared he’ll get bored if he waits too long.” 

“I wouldn’t worry about that. He likes you too much.” Asami affirmed while wiping away the stains and applying clean coats. 

Jinora giggled slightly. “He does, doesn’t he.” 

“Look at you all assertive.” Asami smirked, speaking in a puffed up tone. 

She grabbed Jinora’s chin to tilt her head to measure uniformity. “All done! Unless you want me to add anything?” She asked Jinora, who shook her head. 

“Then you’re all set. Have fun with Kai!” She stated genially. 

Jinora said a quick thanks and raced back to the wedding. Asami would’ve followed suit, however her plan to sit for a quiet moment prolonged itself. 

She stared at the mirror until it felt unfamiliar. It seemed as though the longer she looked, the less she understood. Her world didn’t feel like ‘’ _ her’s _ ‘’ anymore. She couldn’t see herself clearly, even when rubbing the thumbprints off the mirror. 

She felt as if she was watching the world, her world beneath some surface. The lowered perspective, limiting her from the full view of anything really. 

She couldn’t reach out and grasp anything, she couldn’t reach out to touch anything. She was far too down, at the mercy of something far more consuming. 

And despite the muffled noises, despite the blurred visions. Everything was so  _ loud _ . And to ask the world to make it lower would be futile, as her world wasn’t loud or clear enough to be understood. 

Maybe if she stared out the window the breeze would blow away the haze. But it remained, and so had she. 

At least for a little while longer, until she remembered Korra had mischievously, yet amusingly stole her third glass of...whatever it was. 

She walked out of the room and into the outside corridor, watching the party from afar. It was mainly unrecognizable faces, a plethora of shapes in different colors outlined by the blue. 

And Korra, somehow surrounded by and enveloped in blue, became this distinct aspect. An inevitable focal point for Asami’s gaze, someone Asami’s eyes will always land on. 

Korra was speaking with Mako and Wu, it looked like an important conversation, one Asami didn’t want to intrude. 

She glanced back at the dance floor, couples had mainly taken up the space. 

Bolin and Opal were back there again, Varrick and Zhu Li were sharing some sort of moment, and she was pleased to see Kai and Jinora dancing. 

Surprisingly both quite well. 

She noticed the food trays being replaced with some sort of new pink delicacy. 

From her standpoint it looked like dessert, but she wanted to make sure. Walking over, many people had begun to assume seats at a table, yet still a large sum simply gathered the sweets only to return to their prior activities. 

The bar was now less empty, and the crowd around the Varri-cakes was speedily thickening. Stomach growling, she risked escalating the volume of her headache. 

The further into the crowd she went… the closer guests’ faces were, the worse she felt. 

She was beginning to regret leaving her quiet (but not really) moment back inside the temple, even if a longer sojourn would’ve led to her  _ own  _ smudges in mascara. 

Maybe if she had her glove, finding a simple pastry wouldn’t be as touch-y as it was. Her groan was drowned out by Varrick suddenly yelling through a megaphone. 

“I propose a contest!” He yelled, stealing the band’s frontman’s spot on the stage. “Whoever eats the most Varri-cakes gets a thrilling ride on my brand new jet-ski!” He made a long moving point with his hand over the crowd. 

Asami rolled her eyes. Varrick managed to have some of the best and worst ideas at once. 

“The contest begins in, three...two…” 

The moment Varrick said ‘one’ the sound of chewing was so uncomfortably loud in Asami’s ears. 

Instinctively she searched for Korra. Her neck turned and turned, on her third scan she managed to discern her by the pavilion. 

Naga by her side, the polar-bear dog’s ears being scratched affectionately. It felt like a quiet moment between the two. Asami again felt that strange concurrent meld of sentiment and jealousy. 

She didn’t have the heart to interrupt. 

Maybe the confections will distract her from her odd reverie. 

As the sky gradually darkened, she spoke with others by the buffet, by the table, and even while dancing on the bright floor for a sustainable amount of time. 

The leisure moments were temporary, (and drawn out by whatever that beverage Asami had consumed) nonetheless they were...fun. 

And tiring, yet not in a way Asami had been currently enduring. She felt out of breath, yet somehow panic not being the source as to why. 

So when she said she needed to sit down, it wasn’t out of grief. 

Wu and Opal had offered to retrieve water for Asami as she was close to toppling over even while in her chair. 

Bolin however raced at the opportunity. “I’ll get it!” He yelled before dashing towards the beverage table. 

In a span of seconds he was back, however with any liquid only residing at the bottom of the glass. Bolin’s running had left a strange trail of water, Asami now noticed. 

“Sorry.” He said sheepishly. 

Asami sighed as she stood up, “It’s alright Bolin. I know you were very eager.” She tapped him on the shoulder. “I’ll go get it myself, don’t worry.”

As Asami walked she could hear Bolin call out another apology before his words and everyone else’s became another loud conflation of conversation. 

Funnily enough Asami had told herself she wouldn’t interrupt Korra’s discussions, whether with Naga or now, Tenzin. But maybe it was fate that the beverage table wasn’t so far from the pavilion. 

And maybe considering that she could hear what sounded like words to end a consultation was simply random chance. But it was only now, with an icy drink in her hand, that withholding from initiating an exchange with Korra felt quite pointless. 

Her lungs had regained their level. Her throat didn’t feel very dry. Thus, what a better moment to have a conversation? 

She walked, holding herself with a strange meld of diffidence and conviction. 

She took a moment to stare at the purple sky. The spirit portal was a true sight. She felt interested to learn how similar it was to the ones at both Poles. 

Pushing her curiosity aside, she inwardly looked for an excuse for Korra and her to be alone. At a distance she heard Varrick announce Meelo as the winner for his childish contest. 

Bulb going off, she held up her hand in interruption.

“Excuse me Tenzin, Varrick is looking for you. Something about wanting to borrow a glider suit to fly off the tower?” 

…

Asami felt relieved that Naga had suddenly whined, distracting Korra from her own reddening face. Maybe dismissing her cup of water from earlier wasn’t the best plan. 

She heard Korra ask Naga if she wanted any sort of treat to which she wagged her tail. 

Korra excused herself and left for a moment. Although slightly disappointed, Asami rose from the steps and approached the large animal. She regretted not spending enough time with Naga that didn’t involve running away from some sort of threat. 

She never had pets as a kid, except for a Songbird her father bought from her after visiting _Quincho_ _Island_. She remembered trying to mimic its talents, yet failing miserably. 

Chuckling at the memory, she scratched Naga’s back, earning a pleasant whine in return. 

“Keep doing and you’ll replace me.” Korra suddenly voiced, carrying seal jerky. 

“As what? her owner?” Asami jested, continuing to scratch the white fur. 

“Nah, just her best friend.” Korra said with serious inflection, yet Asami knew it to be sarcastic. 

Asami grabbed one of the dry meat pieces from Korra’s hand and fed it to Naga. “I think she’ll always be loyal to you.” 

Korra smiled in response, focusing on her hand against Naga’s head. Asami took a moment to stare at the damaged city. 

“Can’t wait to head back to work tomorrow.” Asami groaned, changing the topic. 

Korra’s head darted upwards. “What are you talking about?” She smiled yet also looked confused. “We have a vacation to set on!” 

Asami stared incredulously back at her. “You were serious?” 

Korra’s mouth lingered open before any words actually left. “Yes...were you not?” 

Korra’s addled look became mutual. 

“No I was...but what about the state of the city?” Asami asked, gesturing to the dozens of banjaxed buildings. 

Korra waved off the concern, “They’ll be fine for a week. I wasn’t much help at the food distribution anyway.” 

It was odd to hear Korra speak about her duties in a careless way. Asami’s suspicion grew. Did Korra propose a vacation out of wishing to be in Asami’s company or ‘Avatar negligence’? 

Asami turned sharply towards her. “Doesn’t that bother you?” 

Korra’s indifferent demeanor remained. “A little.” She shrugged. “But it doesn’t make me not wanna go with you.” 

Despite her wary heart slackening, Asami’s skepticism didn’t fade entirely. 

“So...you won’t regret it?” 

Korra suddenly smirked. “Maybe a little, but I’m willing to take that chance.” She finished her phrase with a wink. 

Korra’s complacency surprisingly wasn’t infectious. With Korra’s eyes narrowing, Asami felt hers doing the opposite. 

Taking a vacation ironically enough wasn’t as minimal as they had schemed, yet regardless Korra was willing to take some sort of chance. Korra was willing to forgo Avatar duties (even if temporarily) just to be away with her, with Asami. For it to be as she said, ‘ _ Just the two of them _ .’

It was what Asami had been waiting for. It was what she wanted. An escape, planned for no reasons that involved fear. 

Korra was willing to simply be with her. Without any threats, without any grief. 

Asami felt herself suddenly filled with something she knew she’d absorbed from Korra. Yet it wasn’t the smugness. 

“So let’s do it. Tonight.” 

Korra’s hand abruptly halted from petting Naga. “Tonight? Like you wanna leave tonight?” 

Her head tilted, as if trying to prompt Asami to quit the joke. 

But she was serious. “Mhm.” 

Korra’s hands lifted hopelessly. “But I’m not packed!” 

“So go pack!” Asami laughed. 

“Right now?” 

“Right now. Before I regret things!” 

Korra suddenly made an awkward stance between leaving the pavilion and looking as if she had something to say. Asami made a ‘run along’ motion with her hands. To which Korra spluttered. 

“Asami…” 

“What?” She asked. Half serious, half joking. 

Korra dropped her arms from their awkward position. “Do you need a bison ride to your estate so you can pack as well?” 

It wasn’t what Asami had been expecting, nonetheless it was a question that needed to be asked. 

“Yes. Thank you.” She said gratefully. 

And with that, Korra left briskly to gather her things. 

Although Korra had left the area, and was now at a distance Asami couldn’t discern, her smile only widened. 

Minutes passed, she still felt warm, as if her body was returning to itself. It was a strange feeling, and ironically unfamiliar. As her old self now felt newer than ever before. 

She warned herself to get used to the new feeling, as Korra was now returning speedily with a rucksack over her shoulders. 

“I’m sure Tenzin will let us borrow Oogie. He doesn’t always mind.” Korra said breathlessly. 

Asami now noticed Korra had changed out of her dress, and a tiny bit of ice entered her new warming heart. 

“You changed.” Asami pointed out. 

“What?” Korra asked before registering. “Oh you mean my clothes...yeah…” She rubbed the back of her neck. “Why? Is that not okay?” She asked innocently.

Asami suddenly felt defensive. Her earlier urge to ask Korra to dance had resurfaced at a wrong time. 

“No it’s fine. I was just gonna ask if you wanted to have one more dance before we left.” She said quietly, looking to her left, still shy despite the confidence she had previously put forward. 

“I thought you said you were danced out?” Korra questioned, setting her bag down near Naga. 

“I was…” Asami drawled. “But now the night is almost over and we never got to...so…” 

Korra’s face slowly etched a smile. “We can still have one.” 

Asami looked at her shyly. 

“I’ll probably dance better without all that fabric dragging me down anyway.” Korra quipped. 

“I never knew you danced at all.” Asami chuckled. 

“I don’t.” Korra said simply. She grabbed Asami’s hand and dragged her away from the pavilion. However they only stopped by the party for Korra to grab a radio. A thrill surged through her, yet some hesitation blocked her from feeling it entirely. 

“Where are we going?” Asami asked somewhat enthusiastically. 

Korra focused on her path. “Nearer to the bay. I don’t want everyone to watch my shitty dancing. No one needs an Avatar who can’t dance.”

“Who made that rule?” Asami asked, amused yet confused. 

Korra looked back at Asami for a moment before looking back in focus of her direction. “Aang.” 

Asami wasn’t sure if Korra mentioned it as satire, but she’d rather it wasn’t. As any excuse to give them a quiet moment alone felt valid enough. 

In time they reached the platform near the shore of the bay. There were a few dark lamps, prompting Korra to light them herself with Firebending. She handed Asami the radio, to which Asami knew she was trusted to tinker with the knobs. 

A static filled song cracked through the calming waves of the bay. Stepping out of her heels, the sand and rocks beneath her felt sharp, piercing through the slowly waning blur. 

Asami could feel her surroundings internally. The heat of the lamps, the rocks, the static, the music, Korra’s hands shyly, yet firmly grabbing her shoulders. 

Asami held her waist, and they swayed slowly in time.

She wasn’t sure if it really was ‘’in time’’, as Korra herself consumed the entirety of Asami’s attention. The reflection of the moon shone brightly in her eyes, yet Asami wanted to feel them flutter closed against her own. She wanted to close her ears to the music and hear nothing but Korra’s breathing. 

“Is my dancing okay?” Korra asked softly, her voice sounding as if it was breaking through walls of timidity. 

Asami grinned. “You’re selling yourself short.” 

“Maybe…” Korra shrugged and chuckled nervously, averting Asami’s eyes. 

Rather than requesting Korra to look back, Asami removed her hand from Korra’s waist to gently tilt her chin until Korra’s blue eyes were staring directly into hers. 

Any past time in which Asami felt had been a perfect moment to kiss Korra felt so unparalleled to the moment that was now. 

The world was begging for it. The waves were quiescent as if showing mercy, permitting Asami to hear Korra solely. Yet,  _ her _ world however somehow already knew it would happen. 

She always knew, Korra was just someone she had to learn to understand. 

With all the courage and clarity in her heart, Asami leaned down, yet Korra was already leaning upwards. 

Her eyes shut, and then she felt the softest pressure against her lips. 

It was quiet, as if every heavy bit of heart faded away and above her. 

The pressure suddenly changed, Asami wondered for a tiny moment as to why. But then she felt Korra’s lips widen. Not to deepen the kiss, but because she’d smiled. 

The realization enough, as well as the beautiful sensation pushed Asami to press her lips more firmly. Yet she was afraid the motion would cease Korra’s grin. 

It didn’t, as she felt Korra somehow smile further as well as reciprocate the new depth. 

Korra’s neck tilted a little backward, but only to press her body forward into Asami’s. With one of her hands still on Korra’s waist, Asami gripped the blue fabric. She was still a little timid towards pressing her fingers into any skin. 

She wanted it to last forever. 

As much as she wanted to see Korra’s face again, she couldn’t help but dread when Korra pulled away. 

They both opened their eyes slowly. 

“Wow.” Korra whispered, her eyes soft. Melting any fear Asami had left. She refused to let the moment end.

Without warning, Asami kissed her again, grabbing Korra’s face with a new drive. 

It wasn’t aggressive or forceful. But not an ounce of doubt went behind it. 

Korra surprisingly pulled away, the sound of their lips disconnecting quite loud. 

“Hey! Let me express my enthusiasm!” Korra laughed quietly. 

Asami’s eyes flitted towards every feature of Korra’s face. Of her shoulders, hands, chest, legs, all of it. But her patience was losing, and for once Asami didn’t mind. 

“Nope.” Asami said quickly, crashing her lips against Korra’s again. 

She was relieved when Korra did everything but pull away. She felt Korra’s tongue egress, lightly swiping Asami’s lips until she unbarred them. 

It felt so _ good _ . 

All of Korra felt and tasted so  _ good.  _ Even with the contact of their lips still edging on the depths of shallowness. 

She let the tips of her fingers reach Korra’s hair, and the urge to tug was overpowering her from reveling in the fact she was in a position to choose such a thing. 

She curled her fingers, feeling Korra’s brown hair looping around her knuckles, causing Korra’s body to descend suddenly, as if she was melting. 

Asami felt scattered squeezes upon her upper back. All ten of them were thin and focused, feeling every inch. 

Asami’s teeth lightly tugged on Korra’s bottom lip, emitting a gasp from Korra. 

She pulled away, “I…” Asami started, yet felt lost on how to finish. 

“I’m not drunk, by the way.” Asami quickly exclaimed. Unsure as to why she chose such a sentence. 

She felt Korra grip her neck in response. “I know you’re not. But I could still taste the alcohol.” 

Asami felt guilt greet her. “Shit. I’m so sorry.” She looked away. 

Asami was waiting for some sort of sentence along the lines of ‘It’s okay’ or a complaint. Instead all Korra’s mouth did was meet hers again. Swiftly, briefly, like a sweet affirmation. 

“Now I finally have a way to shut you up.” Korra said, smirking. 

Asami’s eyes widened before softening at her own smile. “No words for you Avatar Korra, no words.” 

Prior to the events a few moments ago, that specific phrase was associated with banter. Although now it felt like an invitation of some kind…

And she felt compelled to answer positively. She leaned in, happy to see Korra doing so as well. 

A realization forced Asami to pause suddenly, causing Korra’s eyelids to flutter open. 

“Remember how we were preparing to leave tonight?” Asami asked somewhat sarcastically. 

“We can still go, the sun won’t be rising for a couple more hours.” Korra’s eyes had a suggestive look.

Korra’s vague risqué look embodied Asami’s thoughts. Her subconscious seemed to have a plan for the night that didn’t necessarily involve spirit portals, or anything the spirits would necessarily approve of. 

She felt her face blush at the now much more probable vision playing behind her eyes. She never thought she’d come to a day where it could become a memory. 

“But there isn’t  _ that  _ much time. So we should leave to your mansion now, so we don’t have to get up early.” Korra said sternly. 

“Ahh right.” Asami sighed. “I forgot how much you hate mornings.” 

“They’re evil.” Korra said seriously, gripping Asami’s shoulder on her last word. 

Asami laughed, the innocence of the air let her indelicate thoughts temporarily flutter away. 

Hand in hand, they picked up the radio and made their way back to the temple. Their arrival didn’t receive much greeting, as the party was dying down, and any large groups were huddled around the exit. 

They spotted Tenzin waving a goodnight to Lin. Quickly approaching, Korra asked to borrow Oogie. 

“Again?” Tenzin asked tiredly. 

Both Asami and Korra smiled sheepishly. Tenzin sighed before waving his hand to quell what seemed as his own objections. 

Oogie was sitting in the courtyard, surrounded by the Airbender kids. 

After some loud demur, Korra bribed Meelo with an Air-scooter contest to prompt him to exit the saddle. Soon after, they were up in the air. 

As they rose, Korra seemed focused on watching the island shrink. 

Asami leant over the saddle to ask Korra as to why, but when Korra turned around at her name, she didn’t appear to be thinking about any sort of answer. 

Asami’s muddled look was interrupted by her shoulders being pulled painfully forward, and her agape mouth now covered by Korra’s own. 

Asami doubted the high atmosphere was the one responsible for her sudden lightheadedness. 

Korra didn’t hesitate. She draped her arms around Asami’s neck, pulling them closer, amplifying the kiss. Asami wanted to return the motion, but doing so would throw her off balance and possibly off the bison. 

With her fingers obligatorily gripping the saddle, she compensated with the kiss. Letting her tongue roughly probe Korra’s mouth, wanting to touch every part of it. 

She felt Korra’s neck turn, and Asami moved hers as well, letting her lips travel to the side of Korra’s face until she reached her hair, kissing it slightly. 

She turnt towards Korra again, whose expression bloomed similarly to when she was watching the fireworks. Her smile was now somehow brighter than when colorful sparks highlighted it. 

Asami wanted to kiss her once more, but then she felt that urge again. The one where Asami felt as if she had no choice but to simply look at her. 

“Can I express my enthusiasm  _ now _ ?” Korra asked shyly. 

Asami laughed. “Go for it.”

“You…” Korra trailed, her arms still wrapped around Asami’s shoulders. “I feel so...good with you.” 

Asami heard a bit of wonderment in Korra’s statement. As if she was surprised in the capabilities of her own emotions. Asami could empathize. 

“And I’m just surprised you’re willing to…” Korra’s last word lingered. 

“Be with you?” Asami finished for her, resting on one of her elbows to tug one of Korra’s stray hairs behind her ear. 

Korra nodded. “I kinda suspected it. I’m just shocked that it’s actually true.” She sounded bewildered, that mix of confusion and amusement etched over her face once again.

“I’m surprised that  _ you’re _ surprised.” Asami said.

“I feel like we’re gonna be going in circles.” 

At that Asami laughed.

“You’re so pretty.” Asami said softly. She sighed as her fingers began to play with Korra’s bangs. 

Korra’s expression grew. “You’re funny. And also very pretty too.” She ended awkwardly.

Asami blushed, tilting her head down bashfully. Korra leant forward to kiss her forehead. 

“So what’s the spirit world like?” Asami asked suddenly. 

Korra played with the ends of Asami’s hair. “No spoilers.” 

Asami pouted, which only prompted Korra to kiss her softly. If this was the specific reception she’d sustain after every facial expression, then her face muscles will feel very sore very soon. 

They soon landed. After Asami dashed into her estate to quickly change and pack, the two of them flew back to the island to return Oogie. 

Korra had to give Tenzin a vague explanation on why she’ll be in the Spirit World for the next week. He somehow understood how necessary it was for both of them, and wished them a safe trip. 

As they traveled downtown, Asami was filled to the brim with thrill. She wondered if her feelings of anticipation would match the wonder of the actual Spirit World. 

But as they walked towards and through the yellow, the only thing Asami felt was ready. 

The way Korra held her hand with such certainty shattered any confliction, and she let herself be consumed by Korra’s gaze and the spiraling yellow around her. 

Only love guided her steps, and she knew it could only get better from here. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sighs in satiation* 
> 
> But kinda not because they've only merely kissed. 
> 
> Guess there's only step to take next then huh... 👀


	4. Prove It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her constant aching seemed to have melted within her. This new heat, now reintroduced as love. Everywhere Korra thought she would only ever feel pain now only felt pleasure."
> 
> Korra's nerves may exist but they don't stop her. Because neither of them will ever let fear or pain get in the way of them ever again.
> 
> It's no longer the world or hers, it's theirs.
> 
> (Final chapter of The World, Her World)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh, with all this tension cums the release
> 
> :)
> 
> ...I'm not sorry
> 
> (Warning: Smut)

There was a breeze, Korra wasn’t exactly sure where from as weather operated exceedingly differently in the Spirit World. 

Nonetheless she embraced it, making no effort to wince her eyes in discomfort. 

If anything it increased the shiver she was aiming for, and she fell slowly into her own self, even if it was supposed to be described as an out of body experience. 

“Korra?” 

At the call, her consciousness shifted off-balance. She tried to not let it mess with her, even if the interrupting voice belonged to someone who had already mastered that feat. 

“Yes Asami?” 

Korra arched her brow, eyes still closed. She heard Asami pause. 

“Are you- are you mediating?” Asami sounded curious. 

Korra smiled. “I  _ was _ .” 

“But you’re already in the Spirit World…” 

Korra opened her eyes, still not turning around. “Raava once told me my spirit is most powerful here. And it’s just nice sometimes.” 

“Nice?” Asami asked, sitting adjacent to her. 

“You know...relaxing.” Korra shrugged, her hands still in the diamond shape. 

Asami shot her a look of skepticism. 

“You’re just pissed you can’t do it.” Korra teased. 

Asami’s iffy expression transformed into offense. “Hey now! I can relax!”

“Behind a wheel I know, I know.” Korra laughed quietly at Asami’s exasperation. 

Korra savored the conversation that only just entered the air. It was satisfying to tip Asami off in some kind of way, to get her riled up. She loved the way Asami’s chest heaved madly yet evenly, the way her hair seemed to defy gravity even further. 

“Sorry for getting defensive.” Asami suddenly pulled in her knees. “I’ve just...never been good at this stuff.” 

Korra looked more intently at her. “You say that but I don’t believe you.” 

Asami stared back, slightly offended, slightly curious. 

Korra sighed defeatedly. “Maybe I just see you as too perfect to be bad at anything.” 

She blushed at her own words, only to find Asami blushing even harder. 

“You’re funny.” Asami said simperingly. 

Korra laughed. “I meant it.” 

Asami nudged closer and gripped Korra’s forearm. “Teach me?” 

Korra grabbed Asami’s wrist in return. “Put that sketch pad away and maybe.” 

Asami stared at the papers in her hands. Korra noticed it filled with measurements and numbers of some kind. 

“What are you working on anyway?” Korra asked. 

Asami held it up for both of them to see. “An instant tent. So we don’t have to keep knocking it down and putting it back together every time we move.” 

“And you’ll what? Build it while we’re here?” Korra asked teasingly. 

“ _ No _ .” Asami huffed. “But it’s good to jot down ideas while they’re still fresh.” 

The sketchpad didn’t get put away, rather remained in Asami’s deliberate fingers. Korra watched the way her nails traced over each corner. She had no clue as to what Asami was exactly computing, but prepared herself for some of Asami’s brain vomit. 

However none came, as with a final glance Asami put the pad back into the tent behind them and returned. Now reserving her deliberate (and endearing) focus on Korra. 

“Alright. So think of something relaxing.” Korra instructed, letting herself fall back into position. 

Asami took an exaggerated deep breath. 

“Keep your breathing even too.” Korra said in response to Asami’s large exhalation.

After nodding in response, Asami composed herself dramatically. Putting in strenuous effort into the act of ease. 

Korra stifled her laughter. “Stop,  _ trying  _ to relax.” 

Asami opened her eyes, her determined look quashed. 

Korra shot her an apologetic look. “What were you thinking about?”

“Driving.” Asami puffed defeatedly. 

“That’s an odd thing to meditate on.” Korra arched her brows. “I mean I know I said ‘relaxing’ but…”

Asami pulled her knees against herself again. “What do you think about?” 

“Depends on the meditation I’m going for.” Korra’s hands resumed their diamond shape. “Meditating into the Spirit World is more of tuning out the material world.” 

“And if you’re already in the Spirit World?” Asami questioned. 

The answer dinged brightly in Korra’s mind. 

“The opposite, focus on my surroundings.” 

Korra’s answer was only a vague snippet of the correct one still impatiently waiting to be said. 

Her sentence must’ve inspired Asami to re-attempt meditating, as her legs now crossed, and her back straightened. 

Korra nudged herself closer and placed her palms on Asami’s shoulders. She tried not to grip too tightly, even if her body had different ideas. She noticed Asami’s gaze linger slightly on the contact. 

Asami’s eyes raced back to Korra’s. She looked a strange meld of comfort and strain. 

“Close your eyes.” Korra requested quietly. 

Asami complied and exhaled, Korra could feel the breath on the back of her hand, shivering the rest of her own body. 

Teasing Asami for being unable to relax suddenly felt extremely hypocritical. 

“What can you see?” Korra asked, her voice barely audible. 

“My eyes are closed, Korra.” 

Korra spluttered. “In your head, Asami.” 

Asami giggled and blushed slightly. Rising the temperature within Korra. 

“You.” Asami said after a long pause. 

Korra’s grip instinctively tightened. 

Asami bit her lip, inciting jealousy to take over Korra’s aching excitement. 

Asami had only uttered a single syllable, and yet Korra’s heart raced in multiple meandering directions. 

“Is that what you want to focus on?” Korra inquired nervously. 

“Yes.” She answered shakily. 

Korra released a small breath of relief. She then twisted her wrists to bend a gust of her own, controlling it to lightly breeze towards Asami. 

Her black hair fluttered gracefully, exposing her neck to more of the air. Asami visibly shivered, and her eyelashes began to flit. 

“Don’t open your eyes.” Korra muttered instantly. 

Without hesitation, Asami shut her lids tightly. 

Korra inched closer, testing Asami’s tractability. 

“What do you feel?” Korra murmured. 

Asami’s mouth opened silently, Korra watched her lips slowly separate. They quivered, maybe in hesitation towards the truth. 

“Good.” There was a crack in her whisper. 

Korra smirked thinly. “I said ‘what’, not ‘how’.”

Asami’s expression changed. With her composure on its last legs, Asami leaned in. 

Korra halted her with her thumb and index, grabbing Asami’s bottom lip. Asami gasped, yet kept her eyes closed. 

Korra was surprised by her own restraint, however kept her countenance cool, despite her escalating heartbeat. 

With the ghost of her lips, Korra traced over the corner of Asami’s mouth, up her cheek until she reached the shell of her ear. 

“I thought we were supposed to be meditating…” 

Korra was able to hear two sets of hearts beating. Her own for obvious reasons, but the audibility of Asami’s surprised her. 

A sudden sensation ripped her away, yet pulled her back in just as quickly. 

She felt something warm against the tip of her thumb before it encircled it. Korra faced Asami again, only for a gasp to escape her. 

The sight electrified her. Asami’s lips had wetly enclosed around Korra’s thumb, with teeth slightly grazing her joint.

Asami’s eyes were now open. They were hazy, yet focused. Pulling on Korra’s notice, refusing to allow her to blink, (as if she even wanted to). 

Urges spiraled through her, she almost drooled at each thought. She could feel a whimper itching the back of her throat. 

Before any sort of utterance left her, Korra tugged Asami’s face gently forward by her thumb against the back of Asami’s teeth. She trailed the wet finger down to Asami’s jaw, then cupped it gently. 

She leant forward and noticed Asami mirror her. She grasped Asami’s chin tighter, restricting movement. Although, it didn't necessarily feel imperative, as Asami had yet to demur. 

Now inches away, Korra let her tongue egress. Flicking over Asami’s bottom lip, tasting her lipstick, to slowly and wetly swipe until she reached the upper lip before kissing it lightly. 

Asami’s eyes were closed, yet her mouth was still widely open, releasing noises that almost freed Korra’s own. 

Asami’s breath seemed to hitch even further than when Korra’s mouth was actually on her. She seemed almost  _ desperate _ . 

Whether it was due to mercy or arousal, Korra crashed her lips against Asami’s trembling ones. 

Surprisingly, Asami pulled away. “Good plan. I’m impressed.” Asami said in an unexpectedly confident tone. 

Korra smiled. “What are you talking about? This was all you.” 

Asami leaned closer, lips hovering over Korra’s. “Guilty.” 

Korra’s smile was suddenly abated by an unanticipated sensation. Asami’s lips had descended, landing onto Korra’s neck. 

Instantly, through her lightheadedness, Korra’s arm gripped Asami’s back, her other hand in the ridiculously soft black hair. 

She couldn’t prevent the moan from escaping her mouth. It seemed as though Asami’s furious movements on her throat only prompted more noises to issue. As if they were set free; unlocked the moment Asami’s tongue latched onto more skin. 

“Don’t come yet.” Asami laughily whispered into her jaw. 

Through Korra’s melting throat she managed a chuckle. “Shut up.” 

Asami giggled before her mouth began to descend again, yet Korra was quicker, and tilted Asami’s chin upwards to long overdue-ly kiss her. 

Kissing Asami was still relatively new, with their first kiss being only a few days ago, nonetheless it felt familiar. As if she’d imagined it so many times it grew into a memory. 

But then she remembered how the actuality was unrivaled to any and every other feeling. The abstract notion of Asami had impacted Korra on the greatest of levels, yet somehow Asami in the flesh made her forget how much she missed or wished for her. 

All she knew was that Asami was with her, she was actually  _ with  _ her. 

Korra kissed her more intensely, swallowing Asami’s tongue as if she wanted it for herself. 

Asami’s hands tugged at Korra’s hair, curling her fingers in that way that caused Korra’s body to inevitably react. 

For this instance, she pulled away briefly to uncross her own legs and sit in Asami’s lap. She asked quietly if it was okay before proceeding. 

Asami nodded and tugged at Korra’s hair once again, knowing it would prompt some carnal initiation. 

It did, as Korra’s hands began instinctively descending. Asami suddenly bit Korra’s lip, although it seemed more reactive than initiative. Korra now registered the placement of her hands against Asami’s waist, her thumbs dangerously tracing the slope beneath her breasts. 

She wanted to apologize, but that would mean a pause in their kiss. She felt her face flush, from embarrassment as well as the feel of Asami’s body. Her ribs, perfectly shaped just like the rest of her. 

Korra wanted more, she  _ wanted  _ Asami. But was afraid a squeeze of her hands wouldn’t convey that. 

Reluctantly, she suspended the kiss. 

“Asami?” Korra asked, her eyes shut. 

“Yes?” Asami’s voice was sweet, as if she knew Korra was finding difficulty in articulation. 

“Can we uhh...” Korra opened her eyes. “Can we not do this umm,  _ out here _ .” Korra entreated, vaguely referring to various spirits residing in their surroundings. 

Asami stared at the yellow sky and purple grass. She smiled softly before urging Korra off her lap. The two of them walked through the flaps of their tent, fingers intertwined all throughout. 

They were now alone. And it wasn’t  _ new  _ yet it felt different. As if when they were out in the valley Korra’s confidence had an audience, no darkness to emphasize their seclusion. 

The tent wasn’t overly dark, but it had walls. And an entrance flap one Asami had just finished shutting. 

Asami’s previous boldness seemed to slowly be drifting away from her as well. Korra could see her fingers tremble with the tent’s zipper.

An engineer’s hands never trembled. 

Had Korra really affected her in such a way? 

The notion made Korra want to kiss her again. To let Asami know the feeling was mutual, and it wasn’t something to be afraid of. (Even if her assurance was slightly hypercritical)

Asami was still facing the flaps, and Korra could hear her efforts to breathe steadily. 

Swallowing her similar doings, Korra lightly spun Asami to face her, holding her shoulders gently. 

“Hey, I’m nervous too.” Korra suddenly coughed. 

Asami’s eyes softened as she smiled. “I can tell.” 

Bashfully looking down, Korra raised her eyelids to see Asami grab her blue-gloved hands. Not to hold them, but to slowly remove the fabric. 

Asami’s movements over Korra’s arms were gradual, she seemed aware of how teasingly gentle she was. 

Korra felt needy, close to slipping into a mindset where not even guilt could break through. 

Even after both gloves were removed, her fingertips brushed over Korra’s palms, as if waiting for Korra to grab them. 

She obliged, interlacing their fingers and brought them to a sitting position. Asami’s gentle touch had set her on fire, and she was curious as to if Asami would react similarly.

Testing the waters, Korra kept their gazes locked. She reached out to Asami’s face with her left hand, using the back of it, brushed away the hair. Asami’s shoulders seemed to sink further with every inch of Korra’s gesture. 

Korra’s plan to even the odds had been working so far. 

She cupped her face, Asami’s ear now resting in Korra’s purlicue. She wondered if touching Asami will always induce this odd, yet perfect meld of exhilaration and serenity. 

She felt so nervous and safe all at once. And all she wanted was to make it known and requited. 

She leant down slowly, settling her lips on their rightful place against Asami’s. 

But the reciprocation was tender, destroying Korra’s means to kiss briefly before proceeding to Asami’s neck. She had a plan, and Asami had so gently and pleasantly ruined it. 

There was a bit of poise left in her, she used it to pull away. Her mouth cold before settling beneath Asami’s jaw, on her pulse point. It was as if she could taste Asami’s heartbeat. 

She tightened each of her grips. On Asami’s hand, hair, and neck. Practically inhaling Asami’s skin with self-control slowly failing her. 

Asami groaned, and Korra felt that aching. Its presence spiraling before settling in her abdomen, making itself known in between her legs. 

Mouth still roaming on Asami’s neck, Korra changed the positions of her hands, bringing them back to Asami’s waist. Maybe she was too bold, but Asami only released another whimper as Korra’s thumbs traced the slope beneath her breasts. 

It only encouraged Korra. She moved her fingers to fiddle with the golden clasps of Asami’s jacket. After unclipping the first one, Korra looked up from Asami’s neck and noticed a purple shirt, hopefully it was the last layer. 

Hesitation all properly weighed in and out of Korra. Even though her fingers consistently unclasped Asami’s jacket, she had done so unco timidly. 

She knew it was what they both wanted, yet her own hands blurred spineless, unable to relax. 

Maybe she was a hypocrite. 

Asami grabbed her juddering hands. It seemed as though they were in the same drowning boat, yet only held onto each other. 

Alloying two sets of shaking hands seemed to be the only thing that steadied them. 

“Listen, if you’re not ready…” Asami began reassuringly. 

Korra stopped her. “I am. I promise.” 

Asami didn’t look convinced. 

“I want you, Asami.” Korra wouldn’t allow herself to turn away. “I want you so much.” 

She didn’t want to comprehend why her eyes began to sting. So she focused on Asami’s green glistening ones instead.

They kissed again through the saltiness of their tears. Korra felt as if she could taste the kindness dripping from Asami’s heart. She wanted to consume every tear, every bit of Asami that she shared. 

But only if she’d let her. 

“Can I take your jacket off?” Korra asked as calmly as she could. 

“Please do.” Asami said with a slight laugh. 

Korra smiled and slid the black sleeves off Asami’s shoulders. The purple shirt remained, yet not for very long, as Asami began to lift her arms in invitation. Korra gladly accepted, tracing her fingers on the hem before raising it, sliding her palms over Asami’s warm skin all the while. 

Korra tossed the shirt to the side before taking in a deep breath. Asami’s bra was black, lacy, and still on. 

Korra tried not to appear too eager in wanting it off. Fortunately, Asami’s hands on her gave her a new focus. They ran over her shoulders and down her back, giving Asami leverage as she slid over into Korra’s lap. 

She was practically face to face with Asami’s covered breasts. She held in a moan as it seemed premature. But soon Asami’s hips began to rotate, and her hands began to roam. And now guilt felt like the most pointless notion in the world. 

Korra’s hands slithered up and down Asami's ribs, squeezing her boldly. The new friction of their groin’s made restraint feel impossible. 

Korra couldn’t help but join Asami in her moans before bringing her lips to Asami’s collarbone. She conveyed the light flutter in her chest through light kisses on Asami’s own. 

Asami’s roaming hands suddenly slipped under the back of her shirt, causing Korra’s spine to arch into the tiny brush. 

She never knew she was sensitive in such a place. Asami had caught on, now palming the middle of Korra’s back. 

She gasped involuntarily, and sensed Asami smirking as her nails (fortunately blunt) raced up Korra’s spine. 

Her hips bucked into Asami’s. She could feel a pressure in between her thighs and was embarrassed towards how wet she probably became. 

Asami kissed the top of her head before shifting her fingers to Korra’s fur tunic, untying the knot. 

Asami’s fingers working precariously close to where Korra felt embarrassingly damp plunged her into a new fuse of titillation and self—consciousness. 

Asami’s fingers now  _ weren't  _ tender, likely due to the knot being outrageously tight. Korra chuckled before placing her hands over Asami’s, showing her the proper way to untie the splice. 

“And here I thought you were good at everything.” Korra bantered. 

“I thought I was too.” Asami said strangely happily. “Guess you proved me wrong.” 

Asami’s smile didn’t feel disingenuous, rather completely the opposite. As if she was ready to let Korra prove her wrong over and over again. 

Together they removed the tunic. Although much more clothes had left to go, Korra still felt exposed. 

Asami kissed her as she began fiddling with the bottom of Korra’s shirt, this time having no trouble in removing it. She hissed at Asami’s soft touch on her now bare shoulders. 

Asami seemed less doubtful the more Korra outwardly reacted. It encouraged Korra to accordingly encourage Asami. 

The interest Asami was showing towards Korra’s arms was as equally arousing as it was amusing. She wanted to tease Asami (in both senses of the word) for being so fascinated. 

Asami bit her lip as her nails traced over Korra’s biceps. Korra simply watched as Asami moved lower, adjusting her position to trace the waistband of Korra’s pants. Their eyes suddenly met, and Korra nodded in a go-ahead. 

She shimmied out of her pants and shoes, then lifted Asami to her knees. She asked as steadily as she could to undo the buttons. 

Asami acceded quietly, resting her hands around Korra’s neck. 

They were still both on their knees, now only in their undergarments. 

Asami returned her hands to Korra’s back, for them to both ascertain through Korra’s whimpering; the high level of sensitivity endured. 

Asami pulled herself closer, shifting her body weight until Korra had no choice but to fall backward. 

As soon as Korra’s back hit the mat, Asami’s lips were on hers furiously. Korra’s stomach ached again, feeling surges of ardor. It was as if Asami  _ knew _ , as her thumbs traced her abdomen with the rest of her fingers teasingly spreading lower. 

Korra’s hands instinctively went to Asami’s hair, but as she played with its end’s she only moved lower, tracing the clasps of Asami’s bra. 

Asami gasped into Korra’s mouth. She was about to apologize but her jaw was halted by Asami’s left hand. 

“Don’t apologize.” Asami said breathlessly. “Stop thinking you have to.” 

Korra raised herself to a sitting position, brushing away Asami’s sweaty hair. “I don’t want to do anything you don’t wanna do.” 

Asami looked pleadingly into her eyes. “But I  _ do _ want this. I want you. All of you.”

Her words sent Korra into a world so new. One Asami was stepping in, integrating herself until Korra’s world expanded as something she could finally share. 

Korra wanted to share it all. She no longer wanted to step inside her own world alone. Because Asami was now a part of her. That strange deep part of her that had nothing to do with a light spirit. 

Korra knelt their foreheads together before slipping her hands back to Asami’s bra fastenings. She didn’t want to reveal that she had no idea how they worked. Yet Asami saw right through her strugglings, and ended up unsecuring the garment with a smirk and glint in her eyes. Korra then pulled it off her shoulders and tossed it aside. 

She gulped, hoping to swallow the salivations of her mouth as she couldn’t prevent the dripping from other places. 

“How are you so  _ perfect _ ?” Korra growled, cupping each breast. Squeezing them before bringing the left nipple into her mouth. 

Asami fell apart beneath her. She clutched at Korra’s hair, moaning breathily. Even more so as Korra swirled her tongue and pinched the right nipple. She then switched, wanting to taste Asami’s flesh entirely. 

“ _ Korra _ .” Asami whimpered. 

Her own name said so pleadingly from Asami’s lips had expelled her fears. She felt powerful, and once again it had nothing to do with Raava. 

Asami had climbed onto her lap, her body leaning forward. Although it seemed more out of a response to Korra’s ministrations than anything else. Mouth still switching between breasts, Korra grabbed Asami’s hips, gyrating Asami’s jerking. 

Asami moaned once again. Her hands curled at Korra’s hair, provoking in Korra an involuntary and unpredictable response. 

In this instance Korra’s teeth around Asami’s right nipple had tugged. Asami almost yelled, and even if she had fallen victim to Korra’s bite she was hardly powerless. If anything the inverse. 

Asami’s hands had snaked their way to Korra’s back, trailing under her sarashi. The touch was nowhere near benign. She arched, giving Asami anchorage to undo the bands. 

The strips were soon removed, each of them now with one clothing item left. Asami unstuck their bodies. Korra noticed redness, swelling, and bite marks smeared over Asami’s breasts, and even if Asami told her not to, she felt compelled to apologize. 

But Asami seemed preoccupied. Her gaze fixated on Korra’s breasts. She felt her own nipples harden further when Asami reached out to fondle them. 

Asami spread her hands wide, her palm over each tit, waiting a moment before she squeezed in the most sensational way. 

“ _ Fuck,  _ Asami.” Korra couldn’t help but groan. 

Asami kissed the bottom lip hanging from Korra’s ajar and panting mouth. Korra moved to kiss back but Asami’s lips had already latched onto Korra’s right breast, sucking fiercely. Her left was fondled and pinched generously. 

Asami’s tongue spiraled around Korra’s nipple before attaching herself and tugging. Not so much with teeth but through the suction of her lips. The other breast being trailed across delicately before fully squeezed. 

Asami’s passionate yet precise movements surged Korrra’s heart amorously. She wanted Asami more and more with every flick of her tongue. It should’ve been impossible to love and want someone  _ this much _ . 

It exceeded all of her desires. The word ‘ _ want _ ’ was obsolete. It was now an aching, throbbing  _ need _ . 

It was as if her heart was beating in between her legs. 

Pursuing all her love, Korra flipped them over, bringing her lips back to Asami’s neck and leaving more marks. Asami gasped as Korra’s fingers trailed over her bust and stomach. Her eyes locked on Asami’s as her thumbs hooked into the fringe of her lacy underwear. 

Asami held her tightly, moving to Korra’s ear to presumably whisper something. 

“Don’t hold back. I want to feel you. I want you to touch me.” 

Asami’s repetition of ‘ _ want _ ’ augmented Korra’s own, and she dragged Asami’s panties down to her ankles before flicking them away. 

She sat up on her knees, wishing for a perfect view. 

And  _ wow _ did she get one. Asami was a fantasy in front of her. Every curve, crevice, bruise on her neck and chest contributed to her being the most beautiful girl in the world. 

“There’s no way you’re real.” Korra whispered as she stroked Asami’s thighs. 

Asami smiled. “I promise I’m real” 

Korra chuckled before her thumb brushed Asami’s hip and down to her inner thighs, feeling something sticky before registering that it wasn’t sweat. 

Her right hand inched closer and closer to where Asami looked as if she desperately needed Korra to be. She traced the outline of Asami’s vulva, nervous and aching. 

She leaned closer, resting half her body weight on Asami. Reaching her face, Korra kissed her shuddering cheek before facing her. She gathered up courage and kept their eyes locked on each other. 

“Prove it.” 

Asami whimpered even further at Korra’s deep throated words. Korra cupped Asami’s pussy and let two fingers trail vertically before pressuring them onto Asami’s clit. 

“Korra  _ please _ .” Asami groaned. 

“Prove me wrong this time, prove to me that you’re real.” 

Korra then bit the shell of Asami’s ear as her fingers continued to stroke, somewhat teasingly. 

Asami continued to plead, but Korra wanted all the proof in the world. 

“You’re so wet Asami, but I want to see just how wet you can be.” 

She inserted a finger, and Asami’s own dug into Korra’s sensitive back. 

Asami’s walls were practically breathing around her. She was drenched and gyrating her hips into Korra’s movements. 

“ _ More _ .” Asami moaned. 

Korra obliged, adding another finger and began to pump in and out. She applied pressure to Asami’s clit with her thumb as her middle and ring pushed in further. Every pull of her fingers extracted more wetness, spilling onto Korra’s hand. 

Asami’s orgasmic expression was inspiring. Her vulnerability was unstoppably infectious. Compelling Korra with this utter magnetism until she wasn’t in control at all. 

But Asami convulsing, moaning, tugging at Korra’s hair only made Korra increase her speed. She curled her fingers, feeling a swollen spot on Asami’s front wall. 

A shudder ran through Asami at the sudden contact, prompting Korra to keep her fingers curled, and keep hitting that point that made the most beautiful noises emit from Asami’s mouth. 

“ _ Fuck _ , you’re gonna make me come.” Asami groaned, curling her fingers through Korra’s hair. Now  _ she _ was the one to jitter. 

“So prove it.” And she lowered her left hand to Asami’s clit, doubling the stimulation, doubling the moisture. Korra’s hands continued to thrust and rub circularly, using every ounce of endurance she had. 

The feel of Korra’s fingers being sucked into Asami’s entrance was intoxicating. It was ridiculously soft, warm, and inviting, just like Asami was. Korra moved faster and harder, knuckles deep and blurred. 

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop.” Asami’s request continued until her mouth went slack. The fifth “ _ don’t _ ” elongated into a pitched exhalation. Her body jerked before going rigid, her drenched walls clenched.

Korra’s thrusts continued softly until Asami’s chest heaved laboriously. Korra kissed her limp mouth, tongue exploring, hoping to catch the surplus of Asami’s moans and beautiful words. 

It was the most arousing thing in the world and Korra just wanted to fuck her all over again. 

“That-“ Asami began, “You, are... _ amazing _ .” She uttered the last word as if it was physically pleasing to say.

Korra chuckled and kissed Asami’s nose and sweaty forehead. “You’re so hot.” 

Asami’s chest now heaved from laughter. “You’re funny.” 

“Maybe.” Korra shrugged before realizing her hands were still near Asami’s crotch. She sat up and lifted them to her face, watching the soaked liquid drift down to her wrist. 

She debated an option, a risky alluring option. Asami was already watching her in anticipation, she thought she might as well indulge. 

Korra enclosed her lips around her own right middle finger. Making sure to lick slowly, as well as maintain eye contact with Asami, whose eyes widened before becoming a blur. 

Asami had lunged, kissing Korra with a passion that felt deeper than libido. 

“ _ Shit _ .” Korra uttered in between the motions. 

The most perfect mix of taste entered Korra’s senses. Asami’s sweat, saliva, and fluids had consolidated, spilling into Korra’s mouth all at once. Asami was sharing herself with her, she was now someone Korra could more than touch but actually  _ feel _ . 

Asami’s jaw ceased moving frantically, and Korra could practically hear her brilliant mind gearing. Her heart swelled with anticipation as Asami’s tongue dragged across her shoulders, staring at Korra all the while. As if she was sending some message conveying ‘ _ prepare yourself _ .’

Asami’s nails then raced over her back, causing Korra to reflexively arch. 

“I’m going to take advantage of this discovery.” Asami said, smirking. 

Korra tried to snicker but her groans kept getting the way. “Even in bed you talk like an engineer.” 

Korra couldn't observe Asami’s reaction to the quip as her eyes inadvertently shut. 

Asami’s nails had now reached her hips, stroking them like a feather, lingering.

Korra watched as Asami’s thumbs hooked into the hem of her underwear, waiting for the breathtaking reveal. Asami's thumbs however remained dormant, causing concerns to race through Korra’s head.

“What are you waiting for?” 

Korra immediately shut her mouth. Feeling guilty for stupidly voicing the question plaguing her mind. 

Asami reacted sharply, having a cognitive expression before surprisingly smiling in a way that Korra couldn't help but return. 

She kissed Korra sweetly before pulling away to whisper into her lips. “Nothing. Not anymore anyway.” 

It was a vague response, but it had no time for comprehension as Korra’s ruminating mind began to shift to a world where only Asami existed. 

Korra felt the fabric down her legs and around her ankles until she was bare. Asami’s hands ran up her thighs and traced her finger in an upwards pattern, marking her way through Korra’s fluid. 

Asami’s teasing didn't last much longer, yet the way she bit her lip made Korra almost forget where Asami’s fingers were. 

Her reverie suddenly collapsed into something much greater. 

“ _ Ah _ ! Asami!” Korra automatically called out as Asami’s finger entered her. It was still shallow and yet Korra fell onto her elbows. 

She opened her impulsively shutted eyes to see Asami kissing and nipping at Korra’s abdomen, her fingers still gradually pumping in and out of Korra. 

It was tortuously slow, and Korra knew there was some sort of plan. Asami extracted her fingers, now placing them beneath Korra’s hood to circle around her clit. 

Korra’s eyes rolled to the back of her head. She felt Asami’s tongue give considerable attention to her core. The sensation snaked to her stomach as well as her heart. 

Her constant aching seemed to have melted within her. This new heat, now reintroduced as love. Everywhere Korra thought she would only ever feel pain now only felt pleasure. 

Korra watched Asami’s lips slowly gravitate towards her center. Now inches away, Asami grabbed Korra’s thighs and kissed the inside of each. 

“You’re so beautiful Korra.” And then she dived. 

There was no way in the world that this was real. Absolutely no way. 

Asami’s tongue flattened before lapping up, across, and around her vulva, face shined by the liquid brimming from Korra. 

It was embarrassing to be this close already. 

Asami suddenly maneuvered and used her thumbs to spread Korra’s labia apart, instantly her clit was surrounded by Asami’s mouth. She began to jitter when she felt Asami’s tongue flick madly, the stimulation overwhelming. 

Korra was panting, moaning, bending and unbending her knees, tugging at Asami’s hair as if she was holding on for dear life. 

“I need you, Asami.” 

Korra didn't care how dramatic she sounded. It was all she could manage to say while drowning in this giant pool where every emotion grew physical. 

Her back arched again as Asami’s lips around her clit tightened and began to  _ suck _ . Korra palpitated, having never felt such a motion before. 

The sounds emitting from her increased as Asami re-inserted two fingers, thrusting in a  _ perfect _ rhythm that only Asami could ever achieve. 

It was so perfect there was nothing else to wish for. Asami was no longer this abstract notion Korra had to  _ wish _ for. She was  _ with  _ her,  _ inside  _ her. 

And it felt _so_ _fucking good._

Her heart beat faster and her thighs flexed. Asami’s finger’s had separated while still inside her, stretching her walls and making her whimper. Her body was feeling the stars she could see behind her eyes. 

“Prove it then.” Asami said quickly before returning her lips to Korra’s pussy. “Come for me, Korra.” 

She somehow shivered despite the warmth growing in her belly. She’ll prove it whether she had a choice or not. She was wrapped around Asami’s fingers. (Quite literally, as well) 

“ _ Fuck _ .  _ Asami _ .” Korra groaned. “I’m gonna come.  _ Fuck _ I’m gonna come.” 

Korra never thought honoring her word could be so  _ wet _ . But it was, as wet as it was explosive. A surge in her shoulders and legs consumed every inch of her body, trapped in bliss before her whole weight came crashing down breathlessly. 

“Good girl.” 

Korra’s head shot up at the praise. How she managed to get aroused so quickly again astounded her. 

She laid back down in defeat, drained of articulation. Asami kissed up her body, sucking briefly on both nipplies before lying adjacent to Korra. 

“No words, Avatar Korra?” Asami asked sarcastically. 

Korra abruptly embraced her. “Just one.” Korra stated matter of factly. “Wow.” 

Asami giggled, stroking the top of Korra’s head. “Can you turn around for me?” 

Korra lifted her face at the odd question, raising her eyebrow curiously. 

“I wanna take advantage of my new discovery, remember?” Asami said innocently with hints of mischief. 

Korra’s head bowed as she snickered. “Should I be nervous?” 

“Never with me.” 

Her voice was so sincere, and Korra wanted to feel it down her own throat before Asami did whatever she was planning. 

Perhaps they were both beaming too broadly for the kiss to be comfortable, nonetheless they gave it their all. 

The taste of her smile stirred her senses more than any curl of fingers anywhere. 

Matching the tempo of the kiss itself, they pulled away slowly before Korra grabbed a thin blanket and draped it over them. She turned around just as Asami reminded her, laying on her left side. 

Shivering was inevitable as Asami’s fingers trilled gently over the backs of Korra’s shoulders. 

“You never told me what you think about when you meditate.” Asami mentioned as she traced arbitrarily. 

The answer once again dinged in her mind. “It’s not always the same. But more so recently it has been.” 

“Is it relaxing?” Asami asked curiously.

Korra smiled. “You could say that.”

“Do I already know what it is?” Asami lightly chuckled through her nose. 

Korra nodded. 

“Can you tell me anyway?” 

Korra wanted to turn around but her body wouldn’t let her. Her body wanted Asami to keep touching and messing with her.

She felt Asami’s breath hover over the back of her neck. Korra sighed quietly.

“You.” 

Asami’s lips met the top of her spine in response. “Anything in particular?” 

Korra blushed and played with the hem of the blanket. “No, just you.” 

It was strange, admitting something plausibly obvious with such diffidence. Especially after the activities they had just partook in, it was ridiculous to feel nervous or guilty about anything Asami was a part of. 

“I think of you too...When I first tried meditating... it was you.”

Asami sounded cordial of course, but just like Korra, there was a disquiet. 

Maybe they were both ridiculous. With how they drowned each other yet refused to surface alone. Adamantly in love, yet expressing it timidly. 

As of this new moment however, Asami was being less fearful. Her fingers traveled through the tones and dents of Korra’s figure, soon met with her lips. 

“I’ve always wanted this, wanted to do this to you.” Asami confessed quietly. 

“Always?” Korra inquired, feeling light headed. 

Asami smiled into her left shoulder blade. “Oh of course.” She laughed minutely. “Ever since I met you.” Her tone was somehow both sarcastic and kind. 

“Poor Mako.” Korra teased. 

Asami muffled her snickering with Korra’s back. The sound and feel of her laugh against Korra’s skin was wholly warming. The ache in her cheeks from smiling was a soreness Kora forever wanted to feel. 

Asami suddenly leaned over, kissing Korra’s neck from behind, overrunning that area of her body with affection. 

A hummed moan slipped from Korra. “Are we always going to end up like this?” 

“You know, I really don’t mind.” Asami murmured as she sucked beneath Korra’s ear, presumably hoping to leave a mark. 

“I love how you made me feel earlier.” Asami whispered. “I loved the way you tasted. How you probably still do.” Her fingers teased Korra’s hip.

“ _ Shit _ .” Korra groaned, the ice of her nerves melting into a warm flow between her legs. “How are you doing this to me?” 

She then dragged her lips to Korra’s face, kissing both of her closed lids. 

“I’m good at everything, remember?” Asami teased, mouth exploring Korra’s jaw. 

“Yeah except for mediation and untying knots.” Korra riposted. 

Asami’s head shot up. “Hey now, I got it in the end.” 

“Not the mediation you didn’t.” Korra smirked, gesturing to the two of them, as Asami's attempts in mediation was exactly what led them to their position. 

“I can try to teach you again if you’d like.” Korra suggested. 

Asami scrunched up her lips in debate. (Korra thought it was downright adorable) 

“Sure.” Asami said affably. “Just, let me put on a robe.”

Korra’s feigned look of annoyance had a bit of truth to it. Asami must've noticed, as she smiled slyly, reached for her robe and draped it over herself leisurely. 

Korra dressed herself as well in her night vest and slacks and stepped outside the tent. It was darker, yet the surroundings still had a visibility to them. 

She felt so  _ new _ . 

As if she entered the Spirit World for the first time all over again, yet this time without the threat of a Dark Avatar. 

There were Glowflies scattering around the valley, their yellow making Korra almost forget why she stepped out of the tent. 

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to somewhere better. 

“Ready?” Asami asked.

“Are you?” Korra said dubiously. 

“Mhm.” Asami nodded before taking Korra’s hand and dragging them to the area they sat in earlier. The purple grass was soft, softer than usual. 

Asami seemed to notice as well, as her fingers threaded through the blades. Her breath was even, the tendrils of her hair aerodynamic. Her green eyes closed against the spiritual breeze as if she wanted the moment to last forever. 

She looked as, yet somehow even more beautiful than Korra had ever seen her. 

“This was a good idea.” Asami mentioned suddenly. 

Korra raised her brows. “What, the meditation?” 

“No.” Asami laughed. “Well yes. But just coming here to vacation rather than Ember Island or something.” 

Korra smiled. “Well it was your idea, so of course it was the right one.” 

Their eyes met before Asami rolled hers. “You flatter me Korra.” 

Korra shifted closer, putting her hand over Asami’s purple enhanced one. “Not if it comes from the bottom of my heart.” She said satrically, yet meant it entirely. 

Asami lifted their hands to interlace their fingers and kissed the back of Korra’s fist, melting all inhibitions. 

“Still…” Korra dragged. “This was a perfect idea.” 

“I wish we could stay here longer.” Asami sighed. 

Korra squeezed their hands. “It’s not over yet.” She said with slight incredulity. 

Asami looked back at Korra all amused before she sighed with a bashful air. “So then what are the plans of tomorrow?” 

“Maybe learning how to meditate since we keep successfully avoiding it.” She spoke in a mock scold. 

Asami reclined her neck as she laughed, exposing the slowly darkening hickey’s. Korra giggled at the view, feeling herself blush. 

Asami caught her line of sight, touching the marks, augmenting her bashfulness. “You really don’t hold back.” 

Suddenly feeling an ice of panic, Korra sat up a little further. “You told me not to!” 

“Exactly.” Despite Korra’s growing terror, Asami smirked. 

Korra huffed before dropping her shoulders and getting into a cross-legged pose with her hands in a diamond shape. 

Asami mimicked her, except held up her fists similarly to how Jinora does. 

“Didn’t know you could spiritually project.” Korra witted. 

A bewildered look appeared on Asami’s face before she registered the shape of her hands. 

“Is this incorrect?” She asked adorably innocently. 

Korra almost pouted in fondness before answering the genuine question. 

“For right now it is. Just hold them like mine, see?” Korra said as she unraveled Asami’s fists into a diamond shape. 

“Now, focus on your surroundings.” Korra instructed. 

Asami closed her eyes. “All I see is you.” 

“So focus on me.” Korra blushed, yet felt less faint-hearted. “Focus on how I make you feel. On  _ what _ I make you feel.” 

There was a new firmness in Korra’s back-bone. Both in the way she sat and felt. Asami sighed as well, yet didn’t hesitate as she opened her mouth. 

“Absolutely everything.” 

Korra wanted to close her eyes, say the same and simply meditate on it, but she didn’t. Her stomach no longer ached, it just felt better. 

_ She  _ felt better. And when she disregarded their postures because she simply just  _ had  _ to kiss Asami, she paused right before their lips met, knowing it would be the last bit of hesitation she’d ever manifest. 

“Prove it.”

_ Fin.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all, this has been a wonderful journey. 
> 
> (Stay tuned for other potential Korrasami as well as upcoming Catradora fics!)

**Author's Note:**

> See what I did there? 
> 
> stay tuned for chapter 2...


End file.
